Cariño, te he comprado un anillo
by Ranko Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Sakura Haruno, alérgica a las bodas para más señas. Continuación de Cinco razones para no enamorarse. Entren y lean. Sasusaku xD. AU y Ooc. Cap6-UP.
1. Regalos brillantes y ostentosos

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo la secuela del fic cinco razones para no enamorarse.

Según tengo entendido; esta historia será mucho más larga que la anterior. Además de que en esta se iran mezclando los pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura… iniciando por el de Sasuke.

Y por si hay algún lector nuevo por aquí, les comento que este fic es secuela de otro. Es recomendable leerlo antes, aunque no estrictamente necesario… ya que será una trama independiente, por así decirlo, pero aún así, tendrá conexión con el otro fic.

Ahora si, sin más… ¡A leer!

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

CAPÍTULO 1. REGALOS BRILLANTES Y OSTENTOSOS.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Pi. Pi. Pi._

Gruñí internamente mientras rebuscaba por toda la sala mi maldito busca. Después de varios segundos, unos cuantos molestos pitidos más y otro gruñido, finalmente lo encontré, cubierto por antiguos partes médicos y carpetas amarillentas llenas de informes desfasados. Rápidamente, pulsé el botón que acabaría con aquel irritante pitido.

_Pi. Pi. P…_

- ¿Sí? – respondí, sin molestarme en ocultar mi irritación.

- Sasuke – llamó una voz femenina excesivamente acaramelada al otro lado del aparato – Te necesitan en consulta.

Un nuevo gruñido brotó de mi pecho sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Ahora? Tayuya, mi turno acaba en cinco minutos, ¿no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de ello?

- Negativo. Se trata de la señora Kinomoto y sabes lo insistente que es siempre para que seas tú el único que la atienda.

Sin más explicaciones y sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad para escaparme de las garras de la señora Kinomoto, Tayuya cortó la comunicación. Murmuré entre dientes una sarta de insultos, sin saber exactamente a cuál de las dos mujeres iban dirigidos, y traté de prepararme mentalmente para la tortura que me esperaba en la sala de consultas. En cualquier situación normal, el hecho de que un paciente tan solo aceptara ser atendido por mí podría tomarse como un halago, pero no cuando el paciente en cuestión aprovechaba la más mínima ocasión para alargar la mano y tomar por sí misma una lección de anatomía. Y sí, eso era precisamente lo que hacía la señora Kinomoto cada vez que me veía obligado a pasarle consulta.

Y por supuesto, tampoco era nada halagador teniendo en cuenta que mi turno prácticamente había terminado ya y que en escasos cincuenta minutos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha daban una fiesta en su mansión. Fiesta a la que, por supuesto, tal y como Hinata se había encargado de recordarme hasta la saciedad, estaba obligado a ir.

Inconvenientes de ser hijo de los Uchiha, supongo.

Me detuve unos segundos delante de la puerta de la sala de consultas y respiré hondo varias veces. Tras haberme prometido a mí mismo que, bajo ningún concepto, perdería los nervios, apoyé la mano en el picaporte y empujé la puerta. Asomé la cabeza con cautela y me encontré con la imponente figura de la señora Kinomoto, envuelta en su abrigo de piel, esperándome sentada en una de las incómodas sillas que el hospital había puesto frente a mi escritorio. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas, la señora Kinomoto se dio la vuelta con rapidez y me dio la bienvenida, esbozando una gran sonrisa que supuse debería ser cálida y seductora al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al contemplar aquella mueca.

- Buenas tardes, doctor Uchiha – saludó con su voz azucarada y sin borrar su siniestra expresión.

Correspondí a su saludo con una media sonrisa nerviosa, sin poder ocultar totalmente el temor que la señora Kinomoto despertaba en mí, y rodeé mi escritorio rápidamente para sentarme en mi sillón, tratando en todo momento de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre mi paciente y yo.

_Como si eso me fuera a librar de la tortura_, pensé con pesimismo.

Comencé a pasar las hojas de su historial médico con parsimonia, en un intento desesperado por ganar algo más de tiempo, antes de levantar la mirada lentamente y mirarla directamente a los ojos con severidad. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su médico. Es el médico quien intimida al paciente, y no al contrario.

- Señora Kinomoto – pronuncié con claridad. La mueca sonriente de la señora Kinomoto se amplió al escuchar su nombre salir de mi boca.

- Sabe que puede llamarme Ayumi, doctor Uchiha.

- Señora Kinomoto – repetí el formalismo, impasible - ¿Qué la trae por aquí esta vez?

La señora Kinomoto arrastró la silla en la que estaba sentada con la intención de separarla unos centímetros de mi escritorio, y levantó su falda más de lo socialmente aceptado en una consulta para mostrarme sus muslos.

- Mis piernas – dijo, como si su movimiento no hubiera sido lo suficientemente aclaratorio – Ya sabe usted que paso demasiadas horas de pie al día y…

- ¿Está tomando la medicación que le receté la última vez? – pregunté, interrumpiendo su explicación. Había escuchado las mismas palabras demasiadas veces; la señora Kinomoto debería ir pensando en una excusa nueva para obligarme a pasarle consulta.

La señora Kinomoto compuso una falsa mueca de culpabilidad.

- Lo cierto es que no – abrí la boca, pero esa vez fue mi paciente quien me interrumpió – Le prometo que lo he intentado, doctor Uchiha. Pero esas pastillas son demasiado fuertes para mi delicado estómago.

Con un suspiro de resignación, rebusqué en uno de los cajones de mi mesa y saqué una libreta. Apunté el nombre de un nuevo medicamento en la hoja de recetas y se la tendí a la señora Kinomoto.

- Este protector de estómago le vendrá bien.

Mientras la señora Kinomoto tomaba entre sus manos la hoja de recetas y la guardaba en su bolso, eché un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared opuesta. Hacía trece minutos que mi turno había acabado. Si por cada tres minutos de retraso, recibía en mi móvil una llamada perdida de Hinata, la cuenta me salía a…

- ¿Y no sería mejor algún remedio más… manual? – preguntó la señora Kinomoto, interrumpiendo mis cálculos mentales. Alcé las cejas sin comprender lo que me estaba intentando decir – Quizás unos masajes me ayudarían a recuperar toda la movilidad de mis piernas.

- Puedo darle un volante para que pida cita para el fisioterapeuta, si es lo que quiere.

- En realidad estaba pensando en usted, doctor Uchiha. Esas manos de pianista deben de hacer milagros.

La señora Kinomoto adelantó una de sus manos para acariciar el dorso de la mía, pero a esas alturas de mi experiencia como médico residente conocía demasiado bien sus tácticas de seducción. Adivinando sus movimientos, retiré rápidamente mis manos y las escondí debajo de mi mesa, completamente a salvo de sus garras.

- La última vez que lo comprobé, mi título universitario decía que soy licenciado en Medicina y no en Fisioterapia, señora Kinomoto. Creo que desde entonces mi currículo no ha cambiado – me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta – Y ahora si me disculpa, mi turno acabó hace casi veinte minutos. La enfermera se encargará de pedirle cita para un verdadero fisioterapeuta. Si quiere terminar con sus dolores musculares, le aconsejo que se tome las medicinas que le he recetado. Buenas tardes.

Sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad para despedirse, me escabullí de la sala de consultas antes de que le diera tiempo a procesar mis palabras. Sabía de sobra que la señora Kinomoto no se iba a tomar las medicinas, dudaba incluso de que esos dolores musculares fueran ciertos. Si tenía un poco de suerte, en dos semanas como plazo máximo la tendría de nuevo en el hospital, exigiendo a todo el personal que fuera yo, y solamente yo, quien le pasara consulta.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al vestuario fue recuperar mi teléfono móvil, escondido en mi taquilla, y revisar las últimas llamadas. Siete llamadas perdidas de Hinata. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al comprobar que mi turno había terminado hacía exactamente veintiún minutos; la pequeña duende a veces era demasiado predecible.

A pesar de eso, sabía que una Hinata enfadada, además de predecible, podía ser temible. Y esas siete llamadas perdidas demostraban que su estado de ánimo en esos momentos no era precisamente de felicidad. Y todo gracias a mí. Me deshice de mi uniforme lo más rápido que pude y me coloqué los pantalones de vestir y la camisa negra que Hinata me había obligado a llevar esa noche. Tras despedirme de mis compañeros, los desgraciados a los que ese día les tocaba cubrir el turno de noche en el hospital, saqué mi Volvo del garaje. Apenas veinticinco minutos después, estacionaba el coche delante de la mansión familiar, a las afueras de Washington.

Sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con Hinata.

Una Hinata de brazos cruzados y mirada crispada, para más señas.

- Llegas tarde – me informó con voz contenida. Por alguna extraña razón, prefería que me gritara a que utilizara ese tono bajo y peligroso.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me bajé del coche. Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya de que llegaba tarde.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Hinata apretó los labios con fuerza y me miró con más ira todavía, como si es que eso era posible.

- Si de verdad esperas que tenga un poco de compasión y no descargue toda mi cólera sobre ti, esa no es precisamente la pregunta adecuada, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté, de pronto alarmado, ignorando su poco sutil amenaza.

- ¿Que qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Hinata con incredulidad, descruzando los brazos y llevándolos a sus caderas – Me he pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos intentando colocarle un vestido bonito a Sakura y ella se ha negado a vestirse hasta que no le explicara por qué no aparecías. Te he llamado siete veces a tu teléfono pero el señor doctor "estoy-demasiado-ocupado-y-no-tengo-tiempo-para-ir-a-las-fiestas-de-mis-padres-ni-para-responder-a-mis-llamadas" Uchiha no se ha dignado a contestar. Finalmente, he tenido que amenazar a Sakura con una sesión de depilación completa a la cera para conseguir que se vistiera. Eso es lo que ha pasado, Sasuke.

Sin percatarse de ello, durante su amenazador discurso Hinata se había ido acercando a mí y había acabado acentuando cada una de sus palabras con un golpe en mi pecho. Apenas medía 1'60, pero realmente, cuando esos 160 centímetros estaban llenos de ira, Hinata era terrorífica.

Sin embargo, tras veinte minutos encerrado en la sala de consulta con la señora Kinomoto y tratando de bloquear todos sus intentos de seducción, no me quedaba el suficiente sentido común como para temer a Hinata. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era enfado.

- Lo siento, Hinata, pero he hecho todo lo que me habías pedido. Me he puesto la ropa que tú querías y me he venido para aquí en cuanto he salido del hospital. No es mi culpa si las reglas para los empleados no nos permiten tener el teléfono móvil con nosotros en horario de trabajo y tampoco es mi culpa que una de las pacientes del hospital esté obsesionada con que sea yo quien la atienda y me hayan obligado a pasarle consulta cuando mi turno ya había terminado.

Respiré agitadamente, sintiéndome extrañamente liberado tras haber expulsado toda la frustración de la tarde en esas palabras. Hinata me observó con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Vamos, Uchiha – dijo, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la puerta trasera de la casa – Te llevaré hasta donde está tu irritante novia. Quizás entre los dos encontréis una manera de liberar todas vuestras frustraciones sin molestar al resto del mundo.

Me llevó a través de las escaleras hasta mi antigua habitación, en el último piso de la casa, y me empujó dentro. Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, apoyada en la barandilla del pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero, y no nos había oído llegar. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y la única fuente de claridad provenía de los farolillos que mi madre había colocado por todo el jardín con ayuda de Hinata. Me quedé observando a Sakura en silencio unos segundos hasta que un golpe en mi brazo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Está irritada después de nuestra sesión así que ya sabes, suave Uchiha – me advirtió Hinata, mirándome seriamente.

Esbocé una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Esa es mi especialidad, Hinata.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risita y abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejándonos completamente a solas.

Sakura aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, por lo que di unos cuantos pasos silenciosos hasta que alcancé la puerta de la terraza y me posicioné tras ella. Observé como un ligero temblor recorría su espalda y me pregunté si se había dado cuenta ya de que estaba aquí, y en lugar de saludarme estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no querer dirigirme la palabra. Coloqué las manos en la barandilla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y deposité un pequeño beso en su hombro desnudo, justo al lado del fino tirante del vestido que Hinata había conseguido colocarle.

Sakura suspiró e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, dándome un acceso más fácil a su piel. Comencé a besar lentamente la sensible piel de su cuello y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos. Esa vez no tuve dudas de _quién_ era la causa de sus temblores, por lo que no pude evitar que una sonrisa de autocomplacencia se dibujara en mis labios.

- Llegas tarde – susurró Sakura.

Apoyé la frente en su hombro y suspiré.

- Lo sé – admití en un tono igualmente susurrante – La tarde se complicó en el hospital y tuve que pasar consulta cuando mi turno estaba a punto de terminar. ¿Estás enfadada?

Levanté la cabeza para dejar que Sakura se diera la vuelta y se acomodara entre mis brazos de nuevo, esta vez de frente a mí. Me miró en silencio durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a jugar distraídamente con uno de los botones de la camisa que Hinata me había obligado a ponerme.

- Bonita camisa – comentó, ignorando deliberadamente mi pregunta - ¿Hinata?

Asentí con la cabeza, cauteloso.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – repetí.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia mis ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado.

- No, pero me has abandonado en medio de una de las sesiones de Hinata y eso no es fácil de perdonar – bromeó.

Reí entre dientes, aliviado de que Sakura no se hubiera tomado mi retraso de una forma tan melodramática como Hinata. Me separé unos cuantos centímetros de ella para admirar lo que el duende maléfico había hecho con Sakura. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto por un sencillo vestido de color azul marino que resaltaba sus curvas en los lugares precisos, y calzaba unos zapatos negros. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y comprobé que los zapatos eran de tacón. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño; la experiencia me había enseñado que Sakura y tacones no eran una buena combinación. Hinata debería saberlo.

Tras mi análisis, fijé mi mirada de nuevo en sus ojos y esbocé una media sonrisa.

- Bonito vestido – dije finalmente, imitando sus palabras.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero aún así sonrió. Sin previo aviso, me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me acercó a ella. Sus labios rozaron mi lóbulo cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

- ¿Cuándo piensas darme un beso de saludo en condiciones?

Sonreí de nuevo, dispuesto a complacer su petición inmediatamente. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, acercándola más a mí cuando…

_¡Bum!_

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta de mi habitación interrumpió todos mis movimientos.

- ¡Hermano Uchiha 1 llamando a hermano Uchiha 2!

La voz atronadora de Itachi nos llegó desde el pasillo. Con un gruñido de desesperación, tomé a Sakura de la mano y la saqué del balcón, llevándola hacia la puerta. La abrí con más ímpetu del necesario para encontrarme con la mueca burlona de Itachi.

- ¡Hermano Uchiha 2! – exclamó de nuevo, utilizando ese exasperante código con el que había decidido nombrarnos desde que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había convencido para tragarse juntos todas las temporadas de una estúpida serie de ciencia ficción de los 80 – Mikoto se preguntaba si habías muerto de aburrimiento en tu habitación o si finalmente habías decidido dejar de ser un Uchiha para dejarme a mí toda la herencia.

Sakura rió a mis espaldas por las palabras de Itachi. Yo solo pude poner los ojos en blanco.

- Dudo mucho que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Mikoto.

- En realidad se estaba preguntando en voz alta porqué su hijo pequeño aún no había ido a saludarla, pero todos sabemos que era eso lo que quería decir – explicó Itachi.

Sakura volvió a soltar una carcajada. Me soltó la mano y se adelantó, saliendo al pasillo y tomando uno de los enormes brazos de mi hermano entre sus pequeñas manos.

- Deja de desvariar, Itachi. Deberías estar abajo, bloqueando a todos los incautos invitados que intenten ligar con tu Ino.

Itachi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Pueden intentarlo todo lo que quieran, pero todos saben que mi Ino nunca me dejaría. Soy demasiado bueno en la cama.

Y como si con ese comentario Itachi estuviera reclamando la presencia de su novia, la rubia cabeza de Ino apareció en ese mismo momento por las escaleras. Y a juzgar por su expresión, había escuchado con total claridad las palabras de mi hermano. Nada más acercarse a nosotros, golpeó a Itachi en la cabeza y le miró sin compasión.

- Yo que tú no daría nada por seguro, Uchiha – le advirtió, destilando ira en cada palabra.

Itachi ya había abierto la boca para disculparse, dejando toda su dignidad a un lado, cuando la aguda voz de Hinata nos llegó por el hueco de la escalera con total claridad, como si estuviera gritando directamente en nuestros oídos y no desde tres pisos más abajo.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Tu madre está esperando a que su hijo prodigo se digne a bajar y saludarla como es debido! ¿No crees que nueve meses ya fueron suficiente espera para verte la cara de una vez?

En cuanto los gritos de Hinata dejaron de oírse, Sakura, Itachi e Ino estallaron en carcajadas sin disimulo alguno.

- Creo que eso significa que bajes. Ya – dijo Ino, logrando hacerse oír entre las histéricas risas.

- Yo que tú no la haría esperar – me aconsejó Sakura, al tiempo que apretaba los labios con fuerza para contener un nuevo ataque de risotadas – Creo que fui yo quien agotó su paciencia cuando la hice pasarse casi una hora intentando que me vistiera. Desde entonces está _un poco_ irascible.

- Ya me había dado cuenta – murmuré entre dientes, provocando una nueva ola de carcajadas.

Murmurando insultos sin sentido, comencé a bajar las escaleras seguido de Sakura, Itachi e Ino, que continuaban riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Al pie de la escalera, Hinata me esperaba de brazos cruzados y con la misma mirada iracunda con la que me había recibido al llegar del hospital. Al comprobar que su cólera, en una escala del uno al diez, estaba ya en el nivel once y camino del doce, imploré internamente para que Naruto se dignara a aparecer. En esos momentos, él era el único capaz de aplacar a su novia.

_Maldito amigo traidor_.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Hinata me cortó.

- En la cocina – informó, sin esperar a que formulara la pregunta.

Giré rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la cocina, seguido por Sakura, mientras Itachi e Ino se quedaban en el hall echándose unas risas a mis expensas. Confiaba en que mi experta maniobra fuera suficiente para ahuyentar a Hinata, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando apenas había caminado dos pasos y la oí gritar a mis espaldas:

- ¡No pienses que te has librado de mí, Uchiha!

Escuché como Sakura reía entre dientes a mi derecha.

- Si yo fuera tú, no me reiría tanto – murmuré sombríamente – Es posible que esta noche tu novio no logre llegar a casa de una sola pieza.

Mis palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario al que buscaba, ya que las disimuladas risitas de Sakura se convirtieron en abiertas carcajadas. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Sakura aún continuaba carcajeándose de mí, por lo que Mikoto nos observó con una sonrisa entre divertida y complacida.

- ¿A qué viene tanta risa? – preguntó mi madre.

Negué con la cabeza y las risas de Sakura aumentaron de intensidad. Cuando por fin logró calmarse un poco, murmuró un apenas audible "Hinata". Mi madre sonrió de nuevo, comprensiva, antes de darnos la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo a cada uno.

- ¿Mucho lío en el hospital? – se interesó.

- Demasiado – respondí, suspirando con cansancio – Hay una paciente en concreto cuyo principal hobbie parece ser hacerme la vida imposible. Se inventa enfermedades para aparecer por el hospital cada semana, exigiendo siempre que sea yo quien le pase consulta.

- ¿La señora Kinomoto?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la figura de mi padre apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisilla condescendiente en los labios.

- ¿Tienes el placer de conocerla? – quise saber, imprimiéndole una nota de sarcasmo a mi voz al pronunciar la palabra "placer".

Mi padre asintió, sin borrar su mueca sonriente, y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros para envolver a Sakura en un abrazo y darme dos golpes cariñosos en la espalda a modo de saludo.

- De vez en cuando se pasa por mi consulta pidiéndome que le practique un aumento de pecho – explicó – Parece que no le importa el hecho de que yo no sea un cirujano plástico y que no esté capacitado para realizar ese tipo de operaciones.

Había abierto la boca ya para mostrar mi alivio, ya que la fijación de la señora Kinomoto parecía ser con el gen Uchiha en general y no solo conmigo, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- Vamos, vosotros dos. Hoy está prohibido hablar de trabajo. Fugaku, ¿por qué no me acompañas a saludar a los últimos invitados y dejamos a los chicos un momento solos?

Mikoto tomó a Fugaku del brazo y le condujo hacia la puerta, guiñándonos un ojo en señal de complicidad mientras salían de la cocina. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no pude esconder una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar que mi madre todavía creía que debía hacer de casamentera entre Sakura y yo.

Sentí la pequeña mano de Sakura posarse sobre mi brazo e instantes después, sus suaves labios moverse contra mi oreja al tiempo que hablaba en un susurro.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos solos. ¿Por qué no me saludas en condiciones de una vez?

Reí suavemente mientras me giraba y capturaba su cintura entre mis brazos. Acerqué mi boca a su oído para susurrar mis palabras, consciente de que ese era uno de mis trucos del que Sakura parecía disfrutar más.

- ¿Tan impaciente estás por saludarme?

Sakura gruñó entre dientes y cerró sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, forzándome para que me acercara más a ella.

- No es muy agradable ver cómo saludas a todo el mundo y dejas a tu novia para el último lugar.

Sin decir una palabra más y sin ni siquiera esperar a que pudiera moverme ni un centímetro, Sakura tomó la iniciativa y aplicó más fuerza sobre mi cuello, chocando sus labios contra los míos. Me deleité durante unos segundos en la familiar y maravillosa sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, dejando que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo, pero cuando estaba decidido ya a tomar el control del beso, Sakura se separó de mí.

Coloqué una mano en su nuca y la acerqué hacia mí, pidiendo más, pero ella se libró hábilmente de mi agarre. Un gruñido de queja brotó del fondo de mi garganta y Sakura rió.

- No te emociones demasiado, Sasuke, y resérvate para la noche – me aconsejó con esa sonrisilla condescendiente bailando en sus labios – Además, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado el exhibicionismo – añadió, señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón, desde donde llegaba ya el murmullo de las conversaciones de los invitados a la fiesta.

Me tomó de la manó, arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Me dejé llevar, dispuesto a recordarle más tarde lo mucho que me había reservado para la noche en el caso de que a Sakura se le olvidara su promesa.

* * * * * *

La fiesta había resultado ser una especie de tortura china para mí. Mi madre y Hinata se habían compinchado para secuestrar a Sakura, en contra de su voluntad y de la mía, y darle el correspondiente tour social, presentándole a todos los invitados. Mi padre tenía como única misión que tomara parte en las discusiones médicas con sus colegas cirujanos (pasando por alto la prohibición que nos había impuesto Mikoto sobre nada de trabajo esa noche). Para rematar la faena, Ino parecía haberse tomado la noche libre y se las había arreglado para empaquetarme la tarea de hacer de niñero de Itachi y evitar que se pasara con las cervezas. Y con el tequila, el ron, la tarta de whisky y cualquier alimento o bebida que contuviera un mínimo de alcohol.

Sin mencionar, claro, que Naruto había desaparecido hábilmente y era prácticamente imposible dar con él y lograr que vigilara a Itachi durante dos minutos.

Revolví distraídamente el contenido de mi copa, con la atención fija unos cuantos metros por delante de mí, donde Mikoto, Hinata y Sakura estaban enfrascadas en una conversación con dos amigas de mi madre. Mientras, vigilaba a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo en un intento desesperado por evitar que cayera en un coma etílico y la furia de Ino se descargara sobre mí en toda su gloria.

Cuando el brazo de mi hermano se extendió por quinta vez en lo que llevábamos de noche en busca de una cerveza, decidí que por el bien de mi integridad física, lo mejor sería intervenir urgentemente.

- Itachi, ¿no crees que te estás pasando?

Itachi siseó y me miró con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados al tiempo que trataba en vano de abrir la botella de cerveza.

- Pshhh… yo controlo, Sasukito – me aseguró, arrastrando levemente las palabras. Primer síntoma de que Itachi estaba pasando al feliz mundo de la intoxicación por alcohol.

- Itachi, por tu bien y por el mío, sería mejor que dejaras esa cerveza antes de que Ino se entere de la borrachera que estás pillando - le recomendé.

- Psshh – volvió a sisear – Ino me quiere, Sasukito, nunca me haría daño. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré con resignación. Segundo síntoma de su elevado nivel de alcohol en sangre: Itachi declarándole su amor incondicional a su hermano pequeño. Había vivido demasiadas borracheras con mi hermano como para no saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Y no, sospechaba que observar cómo Itachi trataba de seducir a Ino en medio de la fiesta organizada por nuestros padres no era precisamente el perfecto final que Mikoto se había imaginado para una velada como aquella.

Agarré el brazo de Itachi con fuerza y logré arrebatarle la botella de cerveza. Mi hermano se revolvió, tratando de recuperarla, pero conseguí esconderla lejos de su alcance. Le empujé hacia la silla más cercana, obligándole a que se sentara.

- ¿Crees que serás capaz de quedarte aquí sentado un par de minutos?

Itachi frunció el ceño en señal de concentración, antes de asentir.

- Está bien. Iré a por un vaso de agua para ti, ¡no te muevas!

Me encaminé hacia la mesa de bebidas que mi madre había preparado en uno de los laterales del jardín, pero mientras buscaba algo de agua para Itachi, me vi distraído por una risa familiar a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Sakura conversando alegremente con el jefe de cirugía de mi padre. Inconscientemente, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y me crucé de brazos, observándola mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en mis labios.

- ¿Pensando en comprarle un anillo?

Me giré, sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción, encontrándome con la enorme sonrisa de Hinata. Fruncí levemente el ceño, confuso por sus palabras.

- ¿Un anillo? – repetí, sin saber a qué se refería – Hinata, ya sabes que Sakura odia los regalos. Y más si son ostentosos y brillantes.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y me golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

- No me refería a un anillo cualquiera, sino a EL anillo, Sasuke. ¿Me sigues?

La observé durante unos segundos con la misma confusión reflejada en mi cara.

- Creo que no – reconocí.

Hinata suspiró con desesperación.

- El anillo, Sasuke – repitió insistentemente, sin poder creer que todavía no supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente – El anillo que le regalas a alguien cuando le propones matrimonio.

Las palabras de Hinata comenzaron a tomar forma lentamente en mi cerebro. Alcé las cejas, sorprendido y aún confuso. Hinata no podía estar hablando de… _eso_. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Matrimonio? – repetí, sin poder evitar una leve nota de terror en mi voz - ¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando? ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Con… Sakura?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y me miró con el ceño fruncido, golpeando con insistencia el pie contra el suelo.

- A no ser que tengas una amante escondida, de la que no tengamos noticia y con la que quieras casarte – Hinata me observó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a golpearme en el brazo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza - ¡Claro que con Sakura! ¿Con quién sino? Por si tú y tu obtusa mente aún no os habíais dado cuenta, lleváis dos años y medio siendo pareja, casi dos viviendo juntos y estáis tan colados el uno por el otro que incluso a mí hay veces que me sacáis de quicio. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres para darte cuenta de que Sakura es lo único que vas a necesitar en tu vida?

Tras su discurso improvisado, Hinata se quedó en silencio, con los brazos aún cruzados con fuerza a la altura del pecho y observándome con esa intensidad que solo ella podía imprimir a sus miradas.

Abrumado por sus palabras y por la fuerza con la que me estaba analizando, giré la cabeza ligeramente para volver a centrar mi atención sobre Sakura. Estaba todavía inmersa en su charla con el jefe de mi padre y por su lenguaje corporal, podía adivinar que se encontraba ligeramente incómoda por ser el centro de atención, pero aún así exhibía su sonrisa más agradable y educada.

Hinata tenía razón. Hacía mucho que tenía claro que Sakura era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que íbamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida, así que…

¿Por qué no empezar ya a hacerlo _oficialmente_?

Me volví hacia Hinata. No tuve ni siquiera que abrir la boca para que Hinata supiera exactamente lo que acababa de pasar por mi mente. En cuanto echó un rápido vistazo a mi expresión, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entre complacida y excitada. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

Hinata tenía una misión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo estás libre para venirte conmigo a buscar el anillo perfecto? He visto uno precioso en Tiffany's que creo que a Sakura le va a encantar…

Había abierto la boca ya para poner algunas condiciones cuando fui interrumpido por la voz de Itachi, que retumbó a nuestras espaldas.

- Vamos, Ino. ¡Sabes que no te puedes negar a mis encantos de seductor!

Hinata y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos a Itachi agarrado a Ino en medio del jardín, rodeados de un pequeño grupo de curiosos que les observaban entre divertidos y escandalizados.

- Mierda – susurré para mí mismo.

Había olvidado por completo que había dejado a un Itachi alcoholizado y dispuesto a seducir en público a Ino sin vigilancia. La mirada mortífera que me dirigió la rubia desde el otro lado del jardín me hizo saber que estaba en problemas.

_Serios_ problemas.

***************

**Hola**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**¡¿Qué les pareció?!**

**¿Creen que merece la pena un comentario?**

**¡Por cierto! Bars-9 les agradece todos los comentarios que hacen con respecto al fic; le alegra mucho que su historia les guste.**

**Como esta historia es nueva, yo iré actualizando cuando ella lo haga… así que lo más seguro es que sea una vez por semana.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. Esas tres palabras

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

CAPÍTULO 2. ESAS TRES PALABRAS.

**Sakura Haruno**

"_Las olas rompían furiosamente contra la arena. En la orilla, la figura solitaria de Evelyn observaba la tempestad que agitaba el mar esa tarde, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte…"._

_Coma, punto y seguido. Aquí, punto y aparte, y comenzamos en nuevo párrafo. ¿Quién le ha enseñado a esta chica las reglas de puntuación?_

Dejé el manuscrito sobre la mesa de café y me recosté sobre los cojines del sofá, exhalando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Corregir este primer borrador que me habían encargado revisar estaba resultando ser una tarea bastante más dura de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Me concedí unos segundos de descanso antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi mente pareció perder su concentración y voló hacia lugares bastante alejados de la pila de hojas escritas a mano que esperaba mi corrección.

Hacía nueve meses que había finalizado mis estudios en lengua inglesa en la universidad de Washington.

_¡Por fin!_ Esas fueron las palabras que mi madre me dedicó en cuanto la llamé para darle la buena noticia. Qué puedo decir, no hay nada como el orgullo de una madre.

Apenas tres meses después, encontré mi primera oportunidad para comenzar a trabajar en una pequeña editorial de la ciudad. Aún no me podía creer mi buena suerte ese primer día, cuando visité por primera vez la pequeña sede de Johnson Ed., situada en el norte de Washington. Llegué ilusionada, con la cabeza llena de posibles escenarios en los que ese primer día me encargarían supervisar un futuro superventas, pero me encontré con una gran cafetera con la que prepararle el tentempié a los jefazos, y una enorme pila de cartas para repartir por toda la oficina.

Afortunadamente, mis días como becaria habían terminado. O por lo menos, eso me gustaba pensar. Finalmente, me habían encargado la corrección de una pequeña novela escrita por una joven e incipiente autora. Sospechaba que se trataba de la prueba definitiva para o bien promocionarme en la editorial o, por el contrario, relegarme al puesto de becaria para el resto de mi vida. Mi sentido común había captado el mensaje, pero mi cerebro y mi concentración no parecían estar por la labor de colaborar para superar así esa prueba con éxito.

El hecho de que la novela fuera un pestiño romanticón y excesivamente pasteloso tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Y esto viniendo de Sakura—adoro-las-comedias-románticas-sin-sentido—Haruno eran palabras mayores.

Volví a suspirar, intentando de nuevo centrar toda mi atención en el montón de hojas. Dos comas mal puestas después, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse con pesadez. Agité la cabeza bruscamente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de mi taza de café, tratando de mantener el sueño a raya y reprochándome a mí misma mi falta de concentración.

Volví la vista hacia la página 25, en la que parecía haberme quedado atascada de por vida.

"_Los colores pastel del atardecer le recordaban a la calidez de los ojos de André, siempre rebosantes de vida y de sentimientos que…"_

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – murmuré entre dientes, echando mano de mi bolígrafo rojo para corregir otros cuantos signos de puntuación – Aunque se lo propusiera, creo que no podría escribir algo más azucarado.

"_La mente de Evelyn se llenó de los recuerdos más felices que guardaba de André, sus innumerables sonrisas y el inconfundible sonido de su voz, sus palabras siempre acertadas y el brillo de sus ojos. Evelyn se vio incapaz de contener una sonrisa y su pecho se hinchó de felicidad mientras dibujaba en su mente el perfecto rostro de André…"_

_¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke?_

Gruñí, enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Es que no podía mantener la atención ni durante un párrafo seguido? Vale, nunca había sido una pro en esto de mantener mi concentración fija en una sola tarea durante demasiado tiempo, pero esto era pasarse ya de la raya.

Además, Sasuke estaría haciendo lo mismo que las otras 54 veces en las que me había hecho la misma pregunta. Acabando su turno en el hospital, pasando por un día duro más de sus meses como médico residente. Siendo profesional mientras yo me quedaba en casa, aparentando trabajar, pero pensando sobre cualquier majadería no relacionada con el taco de hojas que tenía que corregir…

Oh. No, no. Eso no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Fijé los ojos, una vez más (y ya había perdido la cuenta de las que iban) en mi trabajo. Debía convencerme de que no había motivos suficientes para desconcentrarme, Sasuke estaría aquí en unos… le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca.

_¡Mierda! Dos minutos_.

Me había pasado la tarde haciendo básicamente nada y Sasuke estaba ya a punto de llegar. _Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Si me lo propongo, en estos dos minutos puedo ser eficiente y productiva. Puedo corregir un mínimo de diez páginas, cinco por minuto. Eso significaría llegar hoy hasta la página 35, de modo que mañana podría…_

Mis rápidos cálculos mentales se vieron interrumpidos por el tintineo de unas llaves y el crujido de la puerta del ático al abrirse.

- ¡Sakura!

Cerré los ojos y golpeé mi cabeza suavemente contra el respaldo del sofá. Lo de llegar hasta la página 35 iba a quedarse en un simple sueño utópico.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su cara al verme. Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y corrí hacia él, colgándome de su cuello mientras él estallaba en carcajadas a causa de mi efusiva bienvenida. El taco de hojas que aún me quedaban por revisar quedó olvidado sin que yo sintiera el más mínimo remordimiento por ello.

Qué puedo decir. Además de mis hormonas, Sasuke altera todos mis procesos mentales.

- ¿A qué viene este recibimiento? – quiso saber Sasuke, el humor filtrándose en su voz.

Me separé de él y le observé con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Es que no puedo saludar a mi novio con un abrazo? – pregunté, utilizando un falso tono ofendido. Sasuke alzó una ceja, por lo que suspiré y admití mi patética verdad – Está bien. Te he echado de menos, ¿contento?

Sasuke esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida y, sin previo aviso, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Pude sentir el aliento de su risa contra mi cuello antes de que depositara un pequeño beso sobre mi piel.

- Muy contento – admitió, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa una vez que me hubo depositado de nuevo en la seguridad del suelo.

Rodé los ojos ante su exasperante mueca, provocando una nueva carcajada de Sasuke como respuesta.

Después de dejar su abrigo y su maletín sobre el sofá, Sasuke se encaminó hacia nuestra habitación. Me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá, con la intención de intentar al menos adelantar algo de trabajo, pero la voz de Sasuke interrumpió por enésima vez mis frustrados intentos de emplear mi tiempo en una actividad productiva.

- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Puse los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que Sasuke no podía verme.

_Siempre la misma historia._

- Hoy te tocaba a ti encargarte de la cena – le informé.

Sasuke se asomó por la puerta del salón luciendo una expresión incrédula.

- ¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza solemnemente.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió él.

- Completamente – aseguré, resistiendo la tentación de volver a poner los ojos en blanco. Porqué a Sasuke le costaba tanto creer que había noches en las que le tocaba hacerse cargo de la cena, era algo que escapaba de mi comprensión.

- En ese caso… - le oí murmurar, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Apenas medio minuto después, Sasuke reapareció en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y el menú de nuestra pizzería favorita, ese que normalmente estaba sujeto al frigorífico con un imán, en la otra. Sasuke se acomodó en el sofá y me miró con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia dibujada en sus labios, como si estuviera retándome a que comentara algo al respecto.

- Sasuke – dije, en un tono intencionadamente condescendiente, como si estuviera tratando de hacer entender a un niño particularmente corto de entendederas que dos más dos no eran ni tres ni cinco – El concepto "hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena" no quiere decir que llames a un restaurante de comida rápida para salir del paso. Quiere decir, precisamente, que hoy eres tú quien tiene que hacer la cena. Y por hacer, se entiende _cocinar_. ¿Qué parte de todo esto no entiendes?

Sasuke volvió a observarme en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de decidir que en una situación como aquella lo mejor era ignorarme y proseguir con su plan inicial.

Media hora y una llamada de teléfono después, Sasuke exhibía su más brillante sonrisa mientras colocaba sobre la mesa del salón sus dos pizzas favoritas. Me crucé de brazos, en un intento por hacerle saber de mi enfado, pero el delicioso olor de la comida era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Sasuke retomó su sitió en el sofá y le dio un buen bocado a su trozo de pizza, sin dejar en todo momento de observarme y sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

- Cierra la boca cuando comes – le aconsejé en un gruñido.

Como toda respuesta, la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió aún más. Si es que eso era posible.

- Vamos, Sakura. En lugar de quedarte ahí de brazos cruzados y poniendo morritos, deberías disfrutar de esta pizza casera.

- ¿Casera? – pregunté, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

- Claro, casera – repitió – Yo no la he cocinado, pero alguien la habrá hecho, ¿verdad? Esta pizza es casera.

Sin encontrar la manera adecuada para refutar su aplastante lógica, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ceder. Si Sasuke había decidido jugar sucio, al menos debería disfrutar yo también, ¿no? Tomé un trozo de pizza antes de que se enfriara y Sasuke se quedara con toda la diversión.

Sasuke me dedicó esa mueca autosuficiente que tanto me exasperaba, pero afortunadamente optó por no decir nada.

- Por cierto – murmuré entre bocado y bocado – Yo no pongo morritos.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. Había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero le corté, reconduciendo la conversación hacia otros temas menos molestos.

- ¿Qué tal el día en el hospital?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Bien. He tenido que pasarle consulta a un niño con la varicela que me ha vomitado encima – explicó, volviéndose a encogerse de hombros y esbozando una rápida sonrisa despreocupada – Nada fuera de lo normal.

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de asco y me vi obligada a apartar mi trozo de pizza a un lado, para evitar así que Sasuke recibiera la segunda vomitona del día. Y no, sospechaba que vaciar el contenido de mi estómago en el salón no iba a ser la forma idónea de terminar mi jornada.

Con la comida alejada de mí y las nauseas bajo control, me vi capaz de abrir la boca para hablar sin peligro de derramamiento.

- Argh, Sasuke – gruñí, sin borrar mi mueca – Deberías guardarte tus adorables historietas para cuando no haya comida en un radio de dos metros, por lo menos.

Sasuke continuó masticando sin alterarse en absoluto.

- No preguntes, entonces – aconsejó - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- He intentando corregir al menos un capítulo más de la novela, pero no he pasado de las cinco páginas.

La cara de Sasuke reflejó una mueca similar a la que había exhibido yo segundos antes.

- Por favor, no me cuentes esas historias. Sufro peligro de morir por aburrimiento.

- No preguntes, entonces – dije, devolviéndole sus palabras previas y luciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Sasuke hubo recogido los restos de lo que en un futuro recordaríamos como su "fabulosa cena casera" y el salón había quedado completamente limpio, nos acomodamos en el sofá. Sasuke se hizo rápidamente con el mando a distancia, en busca de algo decente para ver en la televisión esa noche. Sobra decir que aquello era misión imposible, pero él lo intentaba cada noche.

Le observé en silencio mientras pulsaba los botones del mando y fruncía levemente el ceño, provocando que una pequeña arruga se formara en su frente. Al observar su creciente irritación, una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Aquella noche no se alejaba ni un milímetro de nuestra habitual rutina. Cena, contarnos mutuamente cómo nos había ido el día, y algo de televisión antes de irnos a la cama. Lejos de aburrirme y resultarme tediosa, nuestras noches rutinarias eran mi parte favorita del día. La rutina me proporcionaba estabilidad, confort y la seguridad de saber que al menos, todas las noches tenía a Sasuke solo para mí.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y cerré los ojos, aspirando su familiar olor y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sigue en pie la comida del miércoles? – pregunté, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros durante unos segundos, interrumpido tan solo por el bajo murmullo de las imágenes en televisión. Extrañada por la falta de respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que las comidas de los miércoles se habían convertido casi en una nueva rutina, abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza para poder mirar a Sasuke directamente.

Él, sin embargo, continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla de televisión. Le toqué suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención y él me miró con expresión distraída.

Arrugué levemente la frente ante su actitud. Algo olía definitivamente _mal_.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Mmm? – murmuró él, de nuevo con ese falso aire distraído que me daba tan mal presentimiento.

- La comida del miércoles – repetí con impaciencia - ¿Estás libre o la cancelamos?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, fijando sus ojos por encima de mi hombro, como si estuviera tratando de conectar mis palabras. Sin embargo, le conocía ya lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando Sasuke rehuía mi mirada, es que escondía algo.

- Sí, claro – respondió finalmente.

No se me escapó el ligero matiz dubitativo de su voz. Le observé en silencio durante unos segundos, pero opté por guardarme mis comentarios y dejar que volviera a fijar toda su atención en la televisión.

Pero en ese momento, estaba ya al cien por cien segura de que Sasuke estaba tramando _algo_. No sabía exactamente el qué. De hecho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde podrían ir los tiros. Tan solo esperaba que Hinata no estuviera metida en el ajo porque de lo contrario, ya podía comenzar a temblar.

Dos días después, Ino apareció a la hora de la comida por la oficina de Johnson Editorial, interrumpiendo una acalorada discusión entre mi jefe y yo en la que, no muy civilizadamente, intercambiábamos nuestros puntos de vista sobre la novela que me había encargado revisar. Mientras él pensaba que se trataba de la "obra maestra de una autora puntera y futuro best-seller", yo prefería calificarla como "un tostón moñas que no valdría ni como base para hacer el guión de una telenovela de sobremesa".

En cuanto Ino me informó de que Sasuke había tenido que cancelar la comida de ese día porque el día en el hospital se había complicado demasiado, tuve la certeza de que, efectivamente, Hinata estaba implicada en lo-que-fuera que estuvieran tramando esos tres.

Llegados a ese punto de la historia, tan solo me quedaba la opción de implorar para salir bien parada de todo aquel lío.

Y esperar que alguien escuchar mis peticiones y se apiadara de mí, claro.

* * * * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Tan solo me bastó echarle un rápido vistazo al edificio que se extendía ante mis ojos para comprender que, a pesar de los límites que me había esforzado en imponer antes de lanzarme a la búsqueda del anillo perfecto para Sakura, Hinata había logrado cazarme entre sus redes una vez más. Las elegantes puertas, coronadas por el logo de Tiffany & Co. se abrieron, empujadas por las pequeñas y emocionadas manos de Hinata. La maléfica duende se coló en la tienda, moviéndose por la enorme estancia como si se tratara de su casa, por lo que no tuve más remedio que seguirla mientras repetía en mi cabeza mi frase de auto-ayuda una y otra vez.

_No mires los precios. No mires los precios._

_Bajo ningún concepto se te ocurra mirar los precios._

Mis ojos, sin embargo, no parecieron captar la orden que mi cerebro les estaba enviando. Por el rabillo del ojo capté la imagen de un precio de cinco cifras y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Una palabra resumía mi situación. Estaba total y completamente _jodido_.

Hinata detuvo la marcha, dándose la vuelta y mirándome con impaciencia ante la indecisión de mis movimientos. Estaba seguro de que incluso mi cara había adquirido una tonalidad bastante más pálida de la habitual.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Que si ocurre algo? – repetí alzando las cejas, incrédulo – Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Ocurre algo. Ocurre que me has traído a una de las joyerías más ostentosas de todo el país, en la que por descontado no vamos a encontrar nada del estilo de Sakura. Sin mencionar, claro, que cualquier precio que supere las cuatro cifras se sale totalmente de mi presupuesto.

Hinata frunció el ceño con furia y dio dos pasos hacia delante, colocándose justo enfrente de mí con las manos firmemente colocadas sobre sus caderas y los ojos destilando ira dirigida exclusivamente hacia mí. Si me esforzaba, podía incluso distinguir como su menudo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con toda la furia que burbujeaba en su interior.

Al instante, me arrepentí de mi pequeño arrebato. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que Hinata me devolvería el golpe con un pequeño discurso de su propia invención con el que conseguiría, no solo que entrara en la tienda de una vez y sonriera ante cualquier anillo que me mostraran, sino que comprara la exacta joya que a ella se le antojara sin ni siquiera atreverme a rechistar.

Suspirando con resignación, esperé a que el torrente cayera sobre mí sin piedad. Sabía que era algo inevitable e incluso logré que no me importaran las cabezas que ya comenzaban a girarse hacia nosotros para presenciar la escena que estábamos a punto de protagonizar.

- Dos cosas, Uchiha. Uno – siseó Hinata, golpeando con fuerza mi pecho – Tiffany's no es una joyería ostentosa, sino que es la máxima representación del buen gusto y la sofisticación, donde te aseguro que vamos a encontrar el anillo perfecto para que Sakura se olvide de que la mayor parte del tiempo resultas ser un dolor en el culo y acepte casarse contigo. Y dos – continuó, acentuando sus palabras con un nuevo golpe, más insistente aún que el anterior – parece mentira que un hombre enamorado como tú no esté dispuesto a pagar lo-que-sea por el anillo perfecto con el que proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida.

Hinata se dio media vuelta, sin ni siquiera dignarse a observar mi atónita expresión y analizar cuan hondo había calado su discurso improvisado. Sin embargo, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando pareció arrepentirse de su trayectoria. Volvió a girar su menudo cuerpo hacia mí, por lo que tuve la oportunidad de comprobar que su mirada asesina aún no había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Además, - añadió, bajando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un siseo prácticamente inaudible – si estás pelado y no tienes dinero para proponerle matrimonio a tu novia como Dios manda, lo cual dudo mucho viendo donde trabajas, pídele ayuda a tus padres. No sé si lo sabías, pero Mikoto está como loca porque te cases de una vez con Sakura y dejéis de vivir en pecado.

Tras esa afirmación lapidaria, la cual ponía seriamente en duda teniendo en cuenta que Mikoto no entraba precisamente en _esa_ categoría de madres, Hinata reemprendió la marcha. Una vez más, me vi obligado a perseguirla por el enorme vestíbulo hasta llegar a otro par de dobles puertas, coronadas también por el logo de la famosa marca. Traspasé los portones y automáticamente me vi inmerso en un mundo de lujo, precios exorbitantes y piezas de joyería extremadamente brillantes, mundo en el que Hinata parecía moverse como pez en el agua. Y a pesar de que Hinata afirmara con fervor que aquello era el máximo exponente de la elegancia y la sofisticación, las joyas en general y los pedruscos en particular me parecían ostentosos y demasiado… ¿brillantes?

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza mientras una pequeña media sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en mis labios. Definitivamente, comenzaba ya a notar la influencia de Sakura y su aversión por los regalos caros.

Antes de que pudiera continuar elaborando mis pensamientos, un hombre trajeado y con una brillante sonrisa colgada en su cara salió a nuestro paso desde detrás de uno de los mostradores.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – preguntó, su voz destilando la amabilidad propia de un vendedor a punto de cazar a su presa. Una simple mirada a mi expresión asustada le bastó para saber que la presa era aún más débil de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Hinata dio un paso hacia delante y recibió al dependiente con una sonrisa no menos falsa y azucarada, que me hizo dudar seriamente sobre _quién_ era en realidad el cazador y quién la presa.

- Estábamos buscando un anillo de compromiso – anunció, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

La mueca sonriente del vendedor se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados, e incluso pude vislumbrar como se frotaba ligeramente las manos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna al verme rodeado de dos criaturas tan peligrosas con un mismo objetivo: sacarme el máximo dinero posible y que me llevara en una caja el pedrusco más grande de toda la tienda.

- ¿Tenían pensado algo en especial?

Hinata se llevó una mano al mentón con expresión pensativa, mientras sus ojos recorrían frenéticamente todas las joyas expuestas en el mostrador al que el dependiente nos había logrado arrastrar sin que ni siquiera me diera cuenta de ello.

- En realidad, ya le había echado un vistazo a uno en concreto… - murmuró para sí misma. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y su brazo señaló una de las piezas – Ese.

El dependiente asintió sonriente y procedió a mostrárnoslo más de cerca. Lo examiné en silencio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido durante varios segundos. Se trataba de un pequeño anillo coronado por tres diamantes tallados. El tono plateado del platino le restaba ostentosidad, pero aún así me parecía demasiado para Sakura. No, definitivamente no la veía con aquello puesto en el dedo y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mostrándoselo a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y esperando que se murieran de envidia.

Hinata, incapaz de aguantar mi silencioso escrutinio un instante más, se inclinó sobre mí con la mirada llena de energía y emoción mal contenidas.

- Creo que es perfecto para ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunté, frunciendo un poco más el ceño. Cuanto más lo miraba, menos apropiado me parecía.

- Que los diamantes están tallados como si fueran de una manera muy linda y poco peculiar – repitió, mirándome con impaciencia - ¿Lo pillas?

Negué con la cabeza, provocando que un suspiro frustrado se escapara de sus labios.

- Tus ojos son negros y de una manera poco peculiar. Cada vez que mire este anillo, se acordará de ti.

- Esperaba que, al mirar su anillo de compromiso, Sakura se acordara de mí porque me he gastado una cantidad inhumana de dinero en él y porque le he pedido matrimonio. No porque su anillo tenga la forma de una joya que le recuerde mis ojos – expliqué, sin molestarme lo más mínimo por esconder el evidente tonillo sarcástico que destilaban mis palabras – Además, Sakura ya va a ser lo bastante reticente para lucir un solo diamante, como para presentarme con un anillo que lleva tres.

- Por lo que veo, a su novia no le gusta demasiado llamar la atención, ¿no es así? – intervino el dependiente.

Hinata bufó, ya que claramente aquella afirmación referida a Sakura era un verdadero eufemismo. Yo tan solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. El dependiente rebuscó entre uno de los cajones del mostrador con la intención de mostrarnos un nuevo anillo.

- Entonces creo que tengo exactamente lo que buscan. Elegante, romántico y a la vez discreto.

El dependiente abrió una pequeña caja y observé detenidamente la segunda pieza de la tarde. Mucho más sencillo que el anterior, ciertamente podría calificarse como elegante y discreto, pero la forma en la que estaba tallado el único diamante…

- ¿Un corazón? – pregunté, alzando las cejas.

- Normalmente eso las vuelve locas – confesó él con tono conspiratorio y un pequeño guiño.

Suprimí la necesidad de poner los ojos al escuchar su afirmación, pero a mi lado, Hinata no logró contener del todo sus pequeñas risas histéricas.

- Creo que eso con Sakura no funcionará. No le va demasiado el estilo ñoño, ¿comprende? Sin ofender, por supuesto.

El dependiente asintió antes de retomar su tarea de buscar el anillo perfecto para unos clientes tan difíciles de complacer como nosotros. Aunque, realmente, la difícil de complacer era Sakura y los que estábamos quedando como unos pedigüeños insatisfechos éramos Hinata y yo.

Me encogí de hombros imperceptiblemente ante mis propios pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, el que iba a soltar el dinero era yo; tenía todo el derecho a pedir incluso que me enseñaran todo el catálogo de anillos de compromiso si se me antojaba.

Suspiré con algo de cansancio y entrecerré por un instante los ojos, mientras el dependiente continuaba con la difícil búsqueda del anillo perfecto para Sakura y Hinata se entretenía paseando la vista por toda la tienda y salivando ante la cantidad de joyas que se llevaría a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si tuviera la cuenta corriente necesaria para ello. Aquel inesperado momento de paz fue interrumpido por un chillido agudo y levemente histérico, acompañado por el rítmico sonido de las palmas de Hinata.

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarme con la figura de Hinata, botando sobre el suelo y señalando una joya en concreto.

- ¡Ese! – Exclamó, abriendo los ojos en la dirección que marcaba su brazo extendido – Ese es el anillo perfecto. Fíjate, Sasuke – llamó mi atención con un codazo – Si lo miras bien, creo que incluso tiene el nombre de Sakura Haruno escrito por encima. ¿Y no lo oyes? ¿No oyes esa voz que te ordena llevártelo a casa?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante las alucinaciones de Hinata, aunque parte de mí se encontraba preocupada por su salud mental. Aún así, decidí hacerle caso y fijé mis ojos sobre el anillo que Hinata me indicaba. Un pequeño y rápido vistazo fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que esa joya enmarcaba todo lo que Sakura _no_ quería: atención desmedida, banda de oro, tres diamantes y un precio de cinco cifras.

Sin mencionar, claro, que el precio de cinco cifras tampoco entraba dentro de la definición de mi anillo ideal.

- Hinata – comencé, armándome de infinita paciencia - ¿Qué parte de la frase "Sakura no quiere un anillo de compromiso con tres diamantes del tamaño de pedruscos" no entiendes?

Mientras Hinata meditaba su respuesta y la manera perfecta para engañarme y conseguir que acabara llevándome el anillo con el que ella se había encaprichado, dejé que por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado con aquella infructuosa búsqueda, mis ojos vagaran libremente por la superficie del mostrador. Veinte segundos fueron suficientes para toparme con la pieza perfecta.

Un único diamante tallado en forma de lágrima invertida y engarzado en una sencilla banda de platino sin más ornamento. Elegante, sofisticado y discreto. Quizás comenzaba a sufrir ya las alucinaciones de Hinata, pero aquella joya exclamaba _Sakura_ por todas partes. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro las registrara, y la seguridad con las que las pronuncié me sorprendió a mí mismo.

- Quiero este – afirmé, señalando el anillo.

El dependiente siguió con la mirada la dirección que marcaba mi brazo y asintió de manera apreciativa una vez que hubo reconocido la joya.

- Estupenda elección.

Hinata me tomó del brazo, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro, y me sacudió ligeramente, incapaz de contener la excitación de ver cómo su discípulo había logrado hacerse con el anillo indicado.

- Es perfecto para Sakura – susurró, sin borrar su gigantesca sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, salí de la tienda con Hinata dando botes a mi lado, una caja que contenía un anillo de compromiso dentro guardada en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y un considerable agujero en mi cuenta corriente.

- Ya puedes pensar bien en cómo se lo vas a proponer, porque un anillo como ese necesita la mejor puesta en escena – me advirtió Hinata.

A juzgar por la sonrisa peligrosa que bailaba en sus labios y la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos, estaba seguro de que su hiperactiva cabeza estaba ya maquinando el plan perfecto para proponerle matrimonio a Sakura. Solo esperaba que no me dejara en ridículo más de lo imprescindible.

Porque ponerme de rodillas e intentar que Sakura se colocara un anillo en el dedo iba a resultar ya _demasiado_ difícil.

* * * * * * *

**Sakura Haruno**

- Sakura, ya te lo he explicado – repitió Sasuke por enésima vez, comenzando a perder una pequeña pizca de su paciencia.

O quizás gran parte de ella. Nunca se sabe.

Ignorando la nota desesperada de su voz, me crucé de brazos en actitud defensiva y me planté en el quicio de la puerta, sin tener la menor intención de abandonar el ático para pasar la noche fuera, tal y como Sasuke me había propuesto.

El hecho de que estuviera ya vestida servía tan solo para darle dramatismo a la escena.

- Todavía no me ha quedado claro qué es eso que estáis tramando Hinata y tú, que te ha obligado a dejarme plantada en nuestra comida el miércoles. ¿Te creías que no iba a notar la diferencia entre Ino y tú?

Sasuke gruñó y se paso una mano por la cara, antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y dedicarme su más perfeccionada mirada de cordero degollado. Tuve que apartar mis ojos de él o, de lo contrario, accedería a sus peticiones en 0,2 segundos.

- Sakura, por favor – suspiró. Mierda. Incluso el sonido de su voz lograba hacer flaquear mi voluntad – Por enésima vez, el hospital se llenó de varios niños intoxicados por mayonesa caducada que había ingerido en el comedor del colegio, así que no pude abandonar mi puesto para irme a comer. ¿De verdad eso te hace pensar que Hinata y yo estamos tramando algo?

Observé cuidadosamente su expresión. Calma, una pizca de cansancio, grandes dosis de desesperación y ni rastro de mentira. Eso era todo lo que reflejaba su rostro en aquel momento. Tras varios segundos de silencioso análisis, llegué a la conclusión de que, o bien Sasuke estaba diciendo la verdad y yo estaba comenzando a convertirme en una irritante novia paranoica que veía conspiraciones por todas partes o, por el contrario, Hinata le había dado un cursillo intensivo sobre el noble arte de mentir con excelentes resultados.

De cualquier manera, continuar con mi actitud cabezota ya no era una opción. Relajé mi postura tensa y Sasuke pareció suspirar con alivio ante mi cambio de actitud.

- ¿Me permites ya llevarme a mi novia a cenar a su restaurante favorito para compensarle no poder haber comido con ella el miércoles? – preguntó utilizando un falso tono servicial.

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

- Supongo que sí.

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza y rió entre dientes, indicándome que saliera del ático para cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

_La Tua Cantante_ se había convertido en mi restaurante favorito de todo Washington desde aquel primer y lejano día en el que Hinata y yo habíamos llegado a la gran ciudad, recién graduadas de Konoha High y con la rutina de la vida en un pequeño pueblo todavía demasiado arraigada en nosotras. Desde entonces, mis preferencias culinarias no habían variado ni un ápice. Y aunque podría resultar demasiado predecible el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera reservado mesa para dos en aquel restaurante con la intención de redimirse por el plantón que me había dado, lo cierto es que un plato de buena pasta italiana aumentaba exponencialmente las probabilidades de que le perdonara sin demasiado dramatismo de por medio.

Y el muy bastardo era plenamente consciente de su pequeño truco. La sonrisa complacida y burlona que lucía desde que entramos al restaurante, y que aún no había borrado cuando nos sirvieron nuestro pedido, era una buena prueba de ello.

- ¿Te has enterado ya de la última locura de tu hermano? – pregunté conversacionalmente, mientras esperábamos por los postres.

Sasuke arrugó ligeramente la frente.

- ¿Te refieres a su idea de pintar todo su apartamento con los colores de los Washington Wizards?

Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- No exactamente, aunque eso sí que podría calificarse como _locura_.

Sasuke alzó las cejas con curiosidad, invitándome a que continuara.

- Por lo visto Itachi está pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Ino. _Matrimonio_ – solté un bufido burlón al repetir _esa_ palabra en mi mente y relacionarla con Itachi - ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke se quedó en completo silencio y apretó los labios con fuerza hasta formar una fina línea, apartando la mirada de mis ojos y fijándola en algún punto lejano por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. Conocía perfectamente aquella expresión. La máscara vacía de todo sentimiento e impasible solo aparecía en el rostro de Sasuke cuando se sentía extremadamente decepcionado o molesto por algo. Sin embargo, aquella mueca no cuadraba con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. ¿Qué podía haberle enfadado de una manera tan repentina?

Carraspeé suavemente para llamar su atención. Sus ojos volvieron a mí, pero sus facciones aún conservaban aquel gesto tan indescifrable.

- No entiendo porqué encuentras tan inverosímil la imagen de Itachi proponiéndole matrimonio a Ino – afirmó, utilizando un tono de voz tan difícil de leer como su expresión.

- Sasuke, por favor. Se serio. ¿De verdad ves a Itachi preparado para casarse? Matrimonio es una palabra que no hay que tomarse a la ligera. Y no siempre es la mejor solución para cualquier relación.

- ¿Por qué no voy a creer que Itachi está preparado para casarse? – Rebatió Sasuke, borrando poco a poco su máscara indescifrable mientras sus ojos y su voz cobraban algo de intensidad – Itachi e Ino llevan siglos juntos. Y se quieren. A su manera, pero lo hacen. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que el matrimonio no es el siguiente paso natural para cualquier relación?

Suspiré pesadamente, reflexionando sobre sus palabras y sobre mi respuesta a la pregunta que me acababa de formular. Aparte de por el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación en cuestión de segundos y sin que ni siquiera yo fuera consciente de ello, estaba confusa por la actitud de Sasuke. Dudar del matrimonio parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible en él hasta ese momento desconocida para mí. ¿Quizás le educación que le habían dado Fugaku y Mikoto tenía algo que ver en todo este asunto? Porque, por lo menos en mi caso, la educación que había recibido tenía absolutamente _todo_ que ver con mi idea sobre el matrimonio.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por aclarar mi mente, antes de darle a Sasuke una respuesta ambigua pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para no tener que ahondar demasiado en el tema.

- Es solo que… tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio – expliqué finalmente.

Sasuke asintió con severidad, sin comentar nada más. De nuevo, me sentí completamente confundida y sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento.

Por desgracia, no tuve que esperar demasiado para descubrir la verdadera razón que había impulsado a Sasuke a actuar de una manera tan inesperada.

Y cuánto desearía no haberlo hecho y haber continuado en mi feliz estado de ignorancia.

De vuelta en el ático, Sasuke insistió en que me acomodara en el sofá mientras él me servía una copa de champán. Al preguntarle el motivo por el cual celebrábamos, Sasuke tan solo se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa misteriosa que no alivió en absoluto mi curiosidad. Tomó su copa de champán y se dirigió hacia los enormes ventanales del salón. Con su espalda vuelta hacia mí, observó durante varios instantes y en silencio la magnífica vista nocturna de Washington, antes de darse la vuelta y observarme con tal intensidad que sentí mis piernas flaquear.

Cubrió el espacio que nos separaba y dejó su copa de champán sobre la mesa de té, sentándose a mi lado al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, observando en silencio cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

Y entonces levantó la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar.

Y la tormenta se desató.

- Sakura – comenzó, utilizando un tono nervioso nada habitual en él. Carraspeó antes de continuar – Le he dado mil vueltas, intentando encontrar la manera perfecta para hacer esto. Me he imaginado miles de escenarios, algunos estridentes e inusuales, otros románticos, y otros pastelosos y demasiado utilizados ya… - Sasuke hizo un alto en su discurso para reír entre dientes – Pero creo que este es el mejor lugar posible. En nuestro ático, delante de los ventanales, justo donde tomamos la decisión de irnos a vivir juntos.

Sasuke tomó aire y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un pequeño bulto de él. Extendió la palma de su mano para mostrarme una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo con el símbolo de Tiffany & Co. estampado en ella. Sasuke abrió la diminuta caja y ante mis ojos apareció un precioso anillo de platino, coronado por un único diamante tallado en forma de lágrima invertida. La joya tan solo podía describirse con una palabra: elegante.

Y por si todavía me quedaba alguna duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Sasuke hincó una rodilla en el suelo y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus perfectos labios. El aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando le vi inspirar profundamente y abrir la boca para hablar.

Por favor, que no sean esas tres palabras.

_Por favor, que no sean esas tres palabras._

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Solté un grito ahogado. La mirada llena de felicidad y nerviosismo de Sasuke fue transformándose en una expresión de preocupación y duda a medida que avanzaban los minutos y yo continuaba clavada en el sofá, totalmente paralizada e incapaz de hacer que de mi boca saliera algún sonido.

- Sasuke… - comencé. Mi voz sonó ronca e irreconocible incluso en mis propios oídos.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. Sabía que me iba a odiar a mí misma toda la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

***************

**Hola**

**¡¿Qué les pareció?!**

**¿Creen que merece la pena un comentario?**

**Las cosas se pondrán un poco… no muy buenas por aquí. Recuerden que el lío es parte de la trama, así que respiren profundamente.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Nos leeremos la siguiente semana.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	3. Retirada Forzosa

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

CAPÍTULO 3. RETIRADA FORZOSA.

**Sakura Haruno**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy alérgica al matrimonio. Puedo comprometerme en cualquier nivel con mi trabajo, mis amigos, un proyecto… pero cuando se trata de mi pareja y hay una anillo de compromiso de por medio, soy incapaz de dar el gran paso.

La culpable de este miedo irracional es Megumi. Mi madre y la más acérrima defensora de la vida en pareja fuera del matrimonio.

Esa sería mi presentación en el hipotético caso de que existiera un club de "Arruinadores de Relaciones de Pareja Perfectas Anónimos". Pero en lugar de sesiones semanales de una hora en las que contar cómo me las había arreglado yo solita para destrozar mi perfecta relación con Sasuke, me tenía que conformar con un tanque tamaño XXL de helado de chocolate, una película romántica ñoña y cantidades industriales de pañuelos de papel. Además, claro, de las esporádicas llamadas de Hinata para recordarme lo infinitamente imbécil que soy.

Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya.

Sin embargo, tras mis numerosas sesiones de autocompasión, mi dedo acusador continuaba apuntando a una única culpable: mi madre. Megumi Terada, divorciada, hija de divorciada y nieta de divorciada. Mi madre se casó con Genma a los dieciocho años, cuando ambos aún eran ingenuos e inocentes y tras varios años siendo la perfecta pareja de instituto. Me gustaría pensar que la boda no se celebró de penalti, pero el hecho de que en todas las fotos de la ceremonia mi madre aparezca ya con una barriga del tamaño de una pelota de playa, no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas de que, efectivamente, mis padres se vieron forzados a casarse para evitar así traer una hija al mundo mientras vivían en pecado. Y estoy segura de que esa presión vino por parte de los padres de Genma ya que, tras dos generaciones de matrimonios fracasados, lo más probable es que el consejo de mi abuela materna fuera el de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del matrimonio.

Apenas dos años y medio más tarde, mi madre comprobó en sus propias carnes cómo los consejos de su madre y de su abuela había resultado ser demasiado acertados. Unos papeles de divorcio firmados y una idílica relación rota después, Megumi comprendió una verdad que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en una de sus máximas, esas frases que no cesaba de repetir una y otra vez siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad: el matrimonio es la principal causa de los divorcios.

Con la lección aprendida y una inocente hija totalmente ajena a la maldición que constituía para ella el matrimonio, Megumi se dispuso a instruir a su pequeña criatura. El primer sermón llegó cuando apenas acababa de cumplir los cinco años y le conté a mi madre que me había echado mi primer novio. Y por novio, cuando todavía estás en la guardería, se entiende el único niño que no se dedica a pegarte plastilina en el pelo y con el que te puedes agarrar de la mano cuando nadie está mirando. Fue entonces cuando mi madre creyó estar ante la oportunidad perfecta para darle a su hija una lección que no debería olvidar durante el resto de su vida: el matrimonio es capaz de destruir la relación más perfecta. Tres generaciones de mujeres Terada atestiguan que, si lo que quieres es destruir una estupenda relación, lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte.

Esa máxima se fue repitiendo en numerosas ocasiones durante mi adolescencia. Con Megumi, la famosa CHARLA que por lo menos una vez en la vida mantienen madre e hija, no trataba sobre los peligros de que un chico te meta mano o los beneficios del sexo seguro. No, con Megumi, la CHARLA te recordaba que, hagas lo que hagas, tienes que mantenerte lo más lejos posible de anillos de diamantes y preguntas comprometedoras.

Es muy probable que la noción de Megumi sobre el matrimonio fuera irracional y basada en una serie de malas experiencias y prejuicios heredados sin fundamento alguno. Pero tras escuchar la misma lección una y otra vez, sus palabras comenzaron a hacerse hueco en mi cabeza. Y lo cierto es que lo que veía a mí alrededor apoyaba con hechos las enseñanzas de mi madre. Sus amigas, con las que se reunía todos los miércoles en nuestra casa para tomar café, acabaron todas, una tras otra como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, divorciadas. Mi abuela y la abuela de mi madre, ambas divorciadas. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que tras una perfecta relación de cinco años durante su etapa en el instituto, bastó una ceremonia en la iglesia de Konoha y pronunciar las palabras "sí, quiero", para que las cosas entre Genma y Megumi comenzaran a desgastarse.

Así que, cuando Sasuke se plantó delante de mí, de rodillas y con un anillo de compromiso en la mano, no pude evitar que las sabias enseñanzas de Megumi volvieran a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

Y pensándolo en frío, sé que todos esos miedos y esas ideas preconcebidas son tan irracionales que, de habérselos explicado a Sasuke, no me extrañaría que se hubiera reído de mí. Pero en ese momento, lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue remontarme a las penosas experiencias de las mujeres de mi familia con el matrimonio y rememorar todas las lecciones de mi madre. No. En ese momento lo que creí ver fue la prueba definitiva de que Megumi tenía toda la razón del mundo. El pánico se apoderó de mí y estuve completamente segura de que si aceptaba casarme con Sasuke, estaría arruinando la relación más perfecta de mi vida.

Así que me fui.

Sin decir adiós. Sin decirle que estaba siendo una estúpida y una cobarde. Sin recordarle que le quería y que, sin querer resultar demasiado ñoña, era el hombre de mi vida.

Simplemente, me fui. Tomé la decisión más radical y le pedí un tiempo. Podría haberle explicado mis temores infundados y haber tratado de llegar a una solución juntos. Podría haber intentado convencerle de que continuáramos como estábamos, con nuestra perfecta vida y ya nos ocuparíamos más adelante de matrimonios y ceremonias varias. Incluso podría haberme librado de mis prejuicios y haberle dicho que sí, que me casaba con él y que al demonio con todo lo que mi madre me había enseñado desde que era niña. Porque, honestamente, tras dos años y medio con Sasuke, no tenía ya ninguna duda de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por el miedo y alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Lo que había desembocado en quince días de aislamiento forzoso del resto del mundo, sin noticias de Sasuke y tratando de sonsacarle a Hinata el más mínimo detalle sobre cómo se encontraba.

Al día siguiente a aquella noche desastrosa, y de nuevo actuando por impulsos y dominada por el pánico, trasladé todas mis cosas del ático al pequeño piso cerca del campus que habíamos compartido Hinata y yo cuando aún estábamos en la universidad. El piso en el que había comenzado todo con Sasuke y que me traía unos recuerdos demasiado bonitos y lacrimógenos para mi estado depresivo. Pero tras mi maniobra cobarde, continuar compartiendo el ático con Sasuke ya no era una opción.

Itachi y Hinata me ayudaron con la mudanza. Mientras Hinata me dio todo un discurso sobre por qué no hacer caso a las enseñanzas amorosas que nos dan las madres para no caer en sus mismos errores, Itachi tan solo me dedicó una rápida sonrisa, sin volver a abrir la boca durante toda la mañana. Sobra decir que la actitud indiferente de Itachi dolió mil veces más que el interminable sermón de Hinata. No quería ni imaginarme lo que pensaría Ino en cuanto se enterara de la noticia, pero me extrañaba que no se hubiera presentado ya en mi casa con la intención de arrancarme la cabeza.

_- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?_

_Levanté la cabeza y le lancé una mirada asesina a Hinata. Ella, sin embargo, no captó mis intenciones mortíferas ya que continuó sacando ropa de una de las cajas de cartón, colocándola cuidadosamente en el armario sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarme de reojo, como si no estuviera esperando mi respuesta._

_- Supongo que eso es una pregunta retórica – gruñí, sin ganas de reconocer mi error en voz alta._

_Hinata suspiró antes de alzar la mirada hacia mí._

_- Tan solo quiero estar segura de que sabes que estás cometiendo un grave error – explicó con semblante serio - Uno más que añadir a tu lista cada vez más larga de meteduras de pata en lo que a Sasuke se refiere._

_- Demasiado tarde – murmuré entre dientes - ¿Itachi sigue abajo?_

_Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño ante mi brusco cambio de tema de conversación, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Me fijé en su expresión aún austera y en la fina línea que formaban sus labios apretados. Aquella mueca era tan inusual en Hinata que, sabiendo quién la había causado, no pude evitar suspirar con desgana._

_- ¿Crees que está enfadado? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta._

_El ceño levemente fruncido de Hinata se acentuó._

_- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – Quiso saber, con una leve nota histérica en su voz - ¿Quieres saber si Itachi está enfadado? Sakura, acabas de dejar plantado a tu novio el día en que él se ha decidido a proponerte matrimonio. ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por haber dejado a Sasuke solo en vuestro ático, con la nevera llena de cervezas y un anillo de compromiso que su novia ha rechazado?_

_Esa vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño ante la imagen mental que Hinata me había dibujado._

_- Gracias, Hinata. En las últimas 24 horas, he intentando por todos los medios no pensar que probablemente he cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Lo único que necesitaba era la imagen mental del desastre que seguramente he provocado. Muchas gracias, de verdad – repetí, sin sentirme culpable por el tono sarcástico y agresivo de mis palabras._

_Hinata me observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Intenté rehuir de su inquisitiva mirada, pero, tras unos instantes de silencioso análisis, Hinata apartó las cajas de la mudanza que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y se acercó a mí. Me tomó suavemente por los hombros y me miró, de nuevo con esa expresión seria tan poco habitual en ella dibujada en su rostro._

_- Sakura – comenzó, en voz baja – Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?_

_Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco._

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?_

_- ¿Y qué clase de respuesta estúpida es la que le diste tú a Sasuke? – Contraatacó ella - ¿Deberíamos darnos un tiempo? – me recordó, en una pésima imitación de mi voz._

_- Hinata, yo… - comencé a explicarme._

_- Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir – cortó ella, levantando una mano para indicarme que no siguiera – Por si no te acordabas, somos amigas desde que somos niñas, así que me conozco al dedillo la historia de tu madre y el sagrado matrimonio. Pero, sinceramente, creí que eras lo suficientemente lista como para no dejar que sus prejuicios te afectaran a ti también. ¿Nunca te han dicho que, en el tema amoroso, no es bueno seguir los consejos de tu madre si no quieres cometer sus mismos errores?_

_Bajé la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Objetivamente, Hinata tenía razón, pero las palabras de mi madre sí habían hecho efecto en mí. Y tras más de veinte años escuchando sus sermones, había llegado a un punto en el que compartía al cien por cien su idea sobre el matrimonio._

_Hinata le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj, antes de anunciar que tenía que irse._

_- ¿Vas a verle? – pregunté, intentando aparentar indiferencia y sin tener que especificar a _quién_ me refería._

_- Sí – afirmó Hinata con un suspiro – Sakura, él también es mi amigo y…_

_- Lo sé, Hinata. Y lo entiendo. De verdad – le aseguré, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones – Tan solo dile… - me quedé en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que le querría decir a Sasuke si lo tuviera delante. ¿Lo siento? ¿Soy una idiota sin posibilidad de arreglo? – tan solo asegúrate de que está bien._

_Hinata asintió, sin añadir nada más. La acompañé hasta la puerta para despedirme de ella y agradecerle por haberme echado una mano con la mudanza y por haber sido tan comprensiva, a pesar de que sabía que en ese momento Hinata se moría de ganas por gritarme lo estúpida que estaba siendo._

_- Esto no se queda aquí – me advirtió, antes de salir por la puerta – Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿verdad?_

_Asentí, esperando impaciente por primera vez en mi vida un sermón de Hinata. Quizás ella lograría hacerme entrar en razón._

Las dos semanas de aislamiento total se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en un mes. Un mes completo sin noticias de Sasuke. Treinta días agonizantes de intentos fracasados para sonsacarle la más mínima información a Hinata sobre cómo se encontraba Sasuke. Parecía mentira que una persona tan charlatana y con la lengua tan suelta, tuviera una voluntad tan férrea para quedarse en silencio cuando se tocaba el tema prohibido.

El sentido común me decía que, si quería tener noticias frescas de Sasuke, lo único que tenía que hacer era descolgar el teléfono y marcar su número. Supongo que es cortesía dar tú el primer paso cuando has dejado plantada a la otra parte. Pero, realmente, ¿con qué cara iba a presentarme yo ante Sasuke? Tras un mes separados, estábamos todavía en un punto muerto. O, mejor dicho, mi mente aún continuaba en el limbo. Sin saber exactamente qué decirle, aparte de una retahíla interminable de insultos dirigidos hacia mí, opté de nuevo por la decisión más cobarde: agachar la cabeza y esconderme en mi pequeño apartamento.

Mayo dio paso a junio y, con los primeros días de verdadero calor en la ciudad, comencé a sentirme agobiada. Washington me oprimía, además de que la idea de saber que Sasuke se encontraba a escasos metros de mí y que aún así no podía ponerme en contacto con él, tan solo contribuía a aumentar mi sensación de claustrofobia.

A principios de mes, logré terminar de revisar la novela que me habían encargado en la editorial. Y la verdad, fue un verdadero alivio librarme de ese encargo, porque corregir párrafos y párrafos de una novela romántica no era precisamente el mejor remedio para mi depresión. Afortunadamente, los jefazos de la editorial consideraron que hice un buen trabajo, por lo que cuando dos días más tarde me encargaron revisar una corta novela negra con la que estaban particularmente ilusionados, declaré que mis días como becaria habían terminado oficialmente.

Con un nuevo taco de hojas bajo el brazo y aquella horrible sensación de opresión, concluí que lo mejor era alejarme de Washington durante una temporada. Tomé entonces una decisión que años atrás juré no volver a tomar: volverme a Konoha para pasar el verano en la casa de mi padre. Varias horas y un agotador viaje en coche después, el viejo cártel corroído que indicaba haber llegado a Konoha y el olor a tierra mojada me daban la bienvenida al pueblo de mi infancia. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca mientras aparcaba mi vieja camioneta enfrente de la casa de mi padre.

_Qué apropiado. Llego justo a la hora de la cena._

Bajé del coche y saqué con cuidado la única maleta que había cargado en el maletero. Hinata se horrorizaría si se enterara de la poca ropa que había empaquetado para casi tres meses, pero el clima de Konoha tampoco dejaba demasiadas opciones. Chubasquero, botas de agua y un par de jerséis eran siempre la apuesta más segura cuando iba a visitar a mi padre, independientemente de la época del año en la que me encontrara. Cargué la maleta hasta el porche y abrí la puerta con el juego de llaves que aún llevaba siempre encima.

- ¡Papá! – exclamé al entrar.

Dejé la maleta en el vestíbulo antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mis alrededores y comprobé que, a pesar de no haber estado allí desde las pasadas Navidades, todo seguía igual que siempre.

Genma apareció a mi derecha, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó, sin ocultar su expresión confusa.

- ¿Has cenado ya? – quise saber, tratando de evitar la parte de la conversación en la que mi padre trataría de averiguar qué demonios hacía en Konoha.

Genma me señaló el teléfono que llevaba en la mano.

- Estaba a punto de pedir una pizza.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me dirigía a la cocina. _Hombres_. ¿Todos tienen la misma idea sobre el concepto "cena"? ¿No se han dado cuenta de que también hay vida más allá de la comida rápida?

- Deja ese teléfono donde estaba. Te prepararé algo, estoy segura de que no has comido nada decente desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Comencé a abrir los armarios de la cocina, satisfecha al comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio y aliviada al descubrir que, al menos, la nevera no estaba completamente vacía. Escuché como Genma me siguió hasta la cocina, dejando el teléfono sobre la vieja mesa de madera. Una de las sillas crujió bajo su peso cuando se sentó sobre ella.

Le oí carraspear ligeramente a mis espaldas, por lo que me preparé para lo que venía a continuación. La parte en la que me tocaba explicarme.

- Sakura, no es que no me alegre de que estés aquí pero… - comenzó, con aire dubitativo.

- He venido para pasar el verano en Konoha – le corté, sin darme la vuelta para mirarle – En la editorial me han encargado revisar un nuevo libro y últimamente en Washington no conseguía concentrarme. ¿Es mucho inconveniente que pase aquí un par de meses?

- No, claro que no – contestó Genma rápidamente – Ya sabes que esta es tú casa, puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Asentí con la cabeza y fijé la vista en las patatas que estaba pelando. La cocina se sumió en un absoluto silencio durante varios minutos, pero cuando escuché como Genma volvía a tomar aire de nuevo para hablar, cerré los ojos. Las palabras que llevaban flotando por encima de nosotros desde que había entrado por la puerta, estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

- ¿Y Sasuke?

Respiré hondo antes de colocar mi máscara de máxima indiferencia y darme la vuelta para responder.

- Es complicado – expliqué vagamente, deseando cerrar esa parte de la conversación lo antes posible.

Genma asintió, sin añadir nada más. Por enésima vez, di gracias por el carácter retraído de mi padre. Si en su lugar se tratara de Megumi, estaba convencida de que no hubiera podido escapar de la cocina antes de haberle explicado con todo lujo de detalles porqué la situación entre Sasuke y yo era "complicada".

* * * * * * *

- ¿Complicado? – repitió Neji, alzando las cejas en un gesto de evidente incredulidad - ¿Me estás diciendo que las cosas con tu novio son complicadas? ¿El mismo novio por el que estabas tan colada que casi ni has venido a hacerme una visita en el tiempo que llevas con él?

Resistí a duras penas la tentación de fruncir el ceño y regalarle mi mirada más mortífera. En lugar de eso, miré hacia otro lado mientras le daba un largo trago a mi lata de Coca Cola. Dejé que mi mirada vagara sin prisas por el garaje de Hiashi Hyuga y allí, sentada en la última pieza de chatarra que Neji tenía la intención de convertir en un coche en movimiento, tuve la extraña sensación de volver a atrás en el tiempo, a las innumerables tardes que Neji y yo pasamos en ese mismo lugar siendo niños. Todo continuaba exactamente igual que hacía años, y el olor a aceite y hamburguesas en bolsas de papel parecía tener las palabras "infancia de Sakura Haruno" escritas por encima.

A mi lado, el bufido impaciente de Neji me sacó de mi momentáneo viaje al pasado. Reacia a dar información por mi propia cuenta, dejé que fuera él quien continuara con la conversación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Saku?

Suspiré levemente con cansancio, antes de girar la cabeza para encontrarme con sus curiosos ojos perlados.

- ¿Quieres la versión extendida o la resumida?

Pude ver cómo Neji apretaba los labios con fuerza para disimular la risa que pugnaba por salir. Y, a pesar del tema tan delicado que estaba a punto de tocar, la simple visión de Neji tratando de aguantarse la risa logró colocarme una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- Sabes que me gusta enterarme de lo que ocurre en tu vida, pero creo que con la versión resumida me las apañaré.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, con la misma sonrisa fácil todavía dibujada en los labios. Sin embargo, la extraña sensación de alegría que me invadía cada vez que Neji y yo pasábamos la tarde juntos, se desvaneció en cuanto reflexioné sobre la respuesta que iba a darle.

- En pocas palabras, Sasuke me propuso matrimonio y yo le dije que no. Le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo y llevamos mes y medio sin saber nada el uno del otro – expliqué apresuradamente, como si pronunciar las palabras lo más rápido posible fuera a hacer que mi reacción pareciera menos absurda – Me he venido a pasar el verano en Konoha porque no aguanto estar en Washington, sabiendo que él también está ahí y que no puedo ponerme en contacto con él.

Miré hacia delante mientras pronunciaba mi rápida explicación. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era encontrarme con la mirada de Neji. Incomprensión, sorpresa y, sobre todo, compasión. Eso sería seguramente lo que encontraría en sus ojos. Y, tras dos semanas de aislamiento en Konoha sin nada más interesante que hacer que ocupar mi tiempo en intensas sesiones de auto-flagelación, tenía el cupo de la compasión más que cubierto.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio, la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Volví la cabeza lentamente, reacia a encontrarme con los ojos de Neji, pero extrañada por su largo silencio. Neji no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se quedaba sin palabras fácilmente. Al mirarle a los ojos y comprobar que su expresión tan solo reflejaba sorpresa, suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Le dijiste que no? – repitió, saliendo finalmente de su asombro.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, sin ganas de elaborar mi explicación sobre lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche.

- Entonces… ¿no quieres casarte con él? – continuó Neji con su ronda de preguntas. Había arrugado la frente y parecía estar sumamente concentrado, como si tratara de adivinar la respuesta a un complicado enigma.

- Evidentemente, Neji – respondí con paciencia, abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

La expresión de pura concentración de Neji se intensificó aún más mientras reflexionaba sobre qué pregunta hacerme a continuación.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó de nuevo. Por su mueca, parecía haber encontrado la solución al enigma, pero la respuesta no parecía encajarle - ¿No le quieres?

- ¡Claro que le quiero! – exclamé automáticamente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

Neji dejó escapar el aire en un bufido frustrado. Miró al frente y apoyó pesadamente su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del conductor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundamente. Continuó en ese estado de pseudo-meditación durante varios instantes, por lo que minutos después, harta de su actitud pasiva, le miré irritada. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? No es que Neji fuera un lumbreras, pero si esa era la postura que adoptaba siempre que intentaba _pensar_, no me extrañaba que no lo hiciera con demasiado frecuencia.

Había abierto ya la boca para soltar un comentario sarcástico que le sacara de su mundo feliz, pero Neji me interrumpió.

- No lo entiendo, Sakura.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. ¿En todo ese tiempo había estado intentado comprender mi reacción? La historia tampoco tenía demasiado misterio: mi estupendo novio, con el que llevaba dos años y medio de perfecta relación, me había pedido matrimonio. Yo le había dicho que no porque, como en multitud de momentos importantes en mi vida, mi cerebro se empeñó en funcionar en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto de los mortales. Pero eso no significaba que no le quisiera. Tampoco era tan difícil de comprender.

¿_Verdad_?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes, Neji? – pregunté, armándome de infinita paciencia. Esta conversación se complicaba por momentos.

Neji se revolvió en el asiento hasta quedar colocado de frente a mí. Arrugó la frente de nuevo en ese gesto de suma concentración antes de hablar.

- Pues nada. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Se supone que eres feliz con tu novio y que estás coladísima por él. Te propone matrimonio y le dices que no. Pero, ¿le sigues queriendo? – asentí con la cabeza, sin saber dónde quería llegar – Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar por qué coño le has dicho que no?

- Es complicado – suspiré, queriendo evadir esa parte de la conversación.

- Ah, sí. Creo que ya he oído esas palabras _antes_ – murmuró él, sin disimular el tono irritado de sus palabras.

Logré esconder una pequeña sonrisa justo a tiempo. Por lo visto, a Neji no le gustaba demasiado escuchar la que se había convertido en mi respuesta estándar para todas las preguntas difíciles.

- Tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio, Neji – expliqué, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dado a Sasuke la noche del desastre.

Neji me observó durante unos segundos con la misma expresión confusa reflejada en su rostro. De improviso, sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión.

- Oh. _Oh_ – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí – Ya lo entiendo.

Esa vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño, descolocada por el improvisto rayo de comprensión que parecía haber alcanzado a mi amigo. Una cosa es que Hinata, que estaba al corriente de todos los detalles de mi vida casi mejor que yo misma, se conociera al dedillo todas las viejas historias de divorciadas y los prejuicios que mi madre había transmitido a su hija. Y otra muy diferente era que Neji, la persona más obtusa del mundo en lo que a relaciones de pareja se refiere, tuviera alguna idea del miedo irracional a los anillos de compromiso que había heredado de Megumi.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, el matrimonio nunca fue precisamente un tema recurrente de conversación durante nuestra infancia. Ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como pareja, nuestras charlas se alejaban de los dos temas básicos: coches y locuras que hacer en la reserva sin que nuestros padres se enteraran.

- ¿Lo entiendes? – Repetí, alzando las cejas con incredulidad - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que entiendes?

- Vamos, Sakura – rió él, agitando una mano, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto – Todo el mundo en Konoha sabe que Megumi no se casó con el jefe Haruno precisamente porque era una ferviente creyente en el sagrado matrimonio, sino porque venía con sorpresa incorporada – explicó, gesticulando con las manos y con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus gestos; como si no supiera ya con qué clase de _sorpresa_ venía mi madre – Además, por la reserva corren historias muy curiosas sobre una especie de maldición y las mujeres casadas de tu familia.

- Eso último es broma, ¿verdad?

Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin borrar de su rostro esa sonrisilla exasperante.

- Estupendo. Ahora incluso las leyendas me dan la razón – murmuré en tono sombrío - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué hice lo que hice?

- ¿Te refieres a dejar plantado a tu novio, por el que estás tan colada que a veces me dais ganas de vomitar, solo porque tu madre tuvo una mala experiencia con el matrimonio?

Asentí en silencio, aunque puesto en palabras, todo aquello sonaba mucho peor que en mi mente. Aparte de que mi abuela y mi bisabuela también habían tenido una mala experiencia con el matrimonio; eso también debería contar como antecedentes de riesgo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena todo?

Me encogí de hombros, reticente a darle la razón. Neji suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación.

- Me parece increíble que esté a punto de darte consejos amorosos, pero si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que entres en razón…

Neji suspiró de nuevo. Me tomó firmemente por los hombros y me miró con una expresión tan seria y tan poco habitual en él, que mi estómago se encogió con aprensión. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de recibir una charla amorosa de boca de Neji? ¿Neji-no-tengo-ni-puñetera-idea-de-cómo-tratar-a-mi-novia-Hyuga?

- Tú quieres a tu novio – afirmó, sin borrar esa mueca seria – Le echas de menos y te sientes miserable por estar lejos de él y por no tener el valor suficiente para coger el teléfono y llamarle.

Asentí, arrugando la frente por las palabras de mi amigo. _Gracias, Neji, por recordarme en voz alta lo asquerosamente mal que me siento_.

- ¿Y te ves dentro de muchos años, sentada en una mecedora destartalada, a la sombra de un porche y con un viejo y decrépito Daisuke a tu lado?

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mis labios al visualizar en mi mente las palabras de Neji. Por muy cliché que fuera aquella imagen, así era exactamente como quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Al lado de Sasuke.

- Se llama Sasuke – corregí, entre pequeñas risas – Y sí, así es como me veo dentro de muchos años. Así es como _quiero_ verme dentro de muchos años.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es lo que verdaderamente hace que dos personas se comprometan? – Preguntó Neji, recobrando su gesto adusto – La idea de querer pasar el resto de su vida juntos es lo que de verdad hace a una pareja. Mientras esa intención continúe, no importa si están casados, si viven en pecado, si duermen cada uno en una cama o si no pueden pasar juntos todo el tiempo que les gustaría. ¿Te das cuenta, Sakura? – insistió.

Asentí sin saber qué decir, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras que acababan de salir de boca de Neji. Su pequeño discurso tenía sentido. Si me apurabas, tenía incluso mucho más sentido que todas las experiencias fallidas de matrimonio de las que había sido testigo a lo largo de mi vida.

Quizás mis padres no tenía esa intención de construir toda una vida juntos cuando se casaron. Al fin y al cabo, acababan de salir del instituto; eran volátiles, adolescentes y con ideas cambiantes. En pocas palabras, aún no tenían mucha idea de lo que significaba _vivir _por su cuenta, mucho menos de lo que significaba vivir con alguien a tu lado. O quizás sí tenían esa intención de acabar sus días juntos, pero en un punto, a lo largo del camino, la perdieron. Y si ese fue su caso, comenzaba a comprender que la habrían perdido de cualquier manera, estando casados o no.

- Me comprendes, ¿verdad? – Insistió Neji, obligándome a asentir una vez más – Entonces, ¿qué más te da ceder y decirle que sí? Déjale que te compre un anillo y que se enfrente al jefe Haruno y a su escopeta cuando le anuncie que os vais a casar.

Me reí al escuchar las palabras de Neji. Al mirarle directamente a los ojos, descubrí que estos brillaban con una intensidad extraña. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

- Neji, ¿hablas de todo esto por experiencia?

Neji apartó sus ojos de mí, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su postura falsamente desganada ocultaba algo más.

- ¿Va todo bien con Tenten?

Un bufido se escapó de sus labios.

- Si por bien entiendes que mi novia me haya puesto los cuernos con mi mejor amigo entonces sí, todo va bien con Tenten.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por la inesperada noticia. La relación de Neji y Tenten había sido siempre de todo menos sencilla, pero de ahí a que ella se liara con el mejor amigo de Neji había un abismo.

- ¿En serio?

Neji asintió, bufando de nuevo.

- Totalmente. La semana pasada me los encontré en el salón de su casa. Lee estaba en el sofá y ella encima. No necesité ver demasiado para darme cuenta de que estaban foll…

- Vale, Neji. Lo pillo – le corté, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - ¿Nunca te han enseñado lo que significa el concepto "demasiada información"?

Neji soltó una carcajada despreocupada, y me sentí aliviada al comprobar que seguía sabiendo cómo afrontar las dificultades con humor. Una virtud que siempre le había envidiado. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me estrechó contra él.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo jodidos que estamos los dos? – preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Creo que me hago una ligera idea – le aseguré.

* * * * * * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio._

Debería haberlo visto venir.

Cuando tu novia, a la que estás a punto de pedirle que se case contigo y a la que nunca le has preguntado cómo se siente respecto a la idea de comprometerse, te dice que tiene ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio, deberías empezar a pensar que algo va mal. Quizás lo que estás a punto de pedirle esa noche no es lo más adecuado. Quizás deberías esperar un tiempo, posponerlo todo hasta que estés seguro de que es algo con lo que ella está de acuerdo. Quizás deberías tantear el terreno o hacerte un buen seguro de vida, antes de tirarte a la piscina sin asegurarte de si hay agua o si por el contrario te vas a pegar el tortazo del siglo.

Pero siendo el cabezota obtuso que soy, opté por la única solución que me iba a asegurar acabar de la peor manera posible: decidí continuar con mi plan, ponerme de rodillas con un anillo de compromiso en la mano y pedirle matrimonio a mi novia. La misma que _tenía ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio_.

Así que cuando Sakura me dio su respuesta, parte de mí se esperaba el rechazo. La otra parte estaba horrorizada y sorprendida porque Sakura, _Sakura_, me hubiera pedido tiempo.

Lo que ninguna de las dos partes se esperaba en absoluto era que al día siguiente, Sakura recogiera todas sus cosas y se mudara al pequeño apartamento cerca del campus que habían compartido Hinata y ella antes de que decidiéramos irnos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿De verdad, Sasukito? – preguntó con incredulidad una voz detrás de mí.

No necesité darme la vuelta para saber que Itachi acababa de entrar en el ático. Escuché el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse y, segundos después, el sofá se hundió bajo el peso de mi hermano cuando este se sentó a mi lado. Me observó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando pedirle a Ino que se casara conmigo? No puedo creer que seas tan celoso como para no dejarme que lo hiciera yo primero – rió él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

A pesar del reproche, el tono burlón con el que había pronunciado sus palabras me hizo saber que Itachi tan solo estaba bromeando. No le pregunté, pero supe que acababa de llegar de la nueva casa de Sakura, tras ayudarla con la mudanza. Resistí a duras penas el impulso de preguntarle por ella.

- Ojalá hubiera esperado – murmuré, maldiciendo por enésima vez a mí y a mi estúpida idea de actuar por impulsos – Por una vez, creo que tienes razón.

Itachi me miró, alzando las cejas y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Siempre suelo tener la razón, ¿pero en qué he acertado esta vez?

- En que a veces soy un exagerado. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis tendencias melodramáticas y por mi afición por los grandes gestos, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si me hubiera asegurado antes de que Sakura…

- Sasuke – me interrumpió mi hermano – Creo que esta vez no eres tú quien tiene la culpa.

Por primera vez desde el rechazo de Sakura apenas veinticuatro horas antes, pude sentir algo diferente a la autocompasión y el reproche. Giré la cabeza hacia Itachi, sorprendido por su confesión.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- Hermano, ya sé que acabas de aprender una importante lección: nunca le pidas a tu novia que se case contigo antes de asegurarte si tiene fobia al matrimonio – me aconsejó sabiamente – Pero aún así, y aunque Sakura tenía todo el derecho a decirte que no, creo que tomó el camino más fácil. Podría haberte dicho simplemente que no estaba preparada, y estoy seguro que tú lo habrías entendido. Pero en lugar de eso, prefirió escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible.

- Itachi, puede que… - comencé a intentar disculpar a Sakura. Aquí el único que había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias era yo.

- No, Sasuke – volvió a cortarme él – Sabes que quiero a Sakura como si fuera mi hermana, pero eso no impide que a veces no esté de acuerdo con lo que hace. Y dejar plantado a mi hermano sin darle más explicaciones, no es precisamente algo con lo que pueda estar de acuerdo.

Había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero el crujido de la puerta del ático al abrirse volvió a resonar por todo el salón, interrumpiéndome de nuevo. La rubia cabeza de Ino asomó por la puerta, y un simple vistazo a su expresión fue suficiente para que Itachi y yo agacháramos la cabeza ligeramente. Ninguno de los dos sabía si en esa ocasión su ira estaba dirigida a mí, a Sakura, a Itachi o al mundo en general, pero en una situación como esa sabíamos que lo mejor era cerrar la boca para evitar posteriores complicaciones.

- ¿Se ha ido ya? – quiso saber Ino nada más entrar, destilando furia en cada palabra.

No fue necesario que especificara a quién se refería, por lo que tanto mi hermano como yo asentimos y suspiramos con alivio al comprobar que ninguno de los dos era el blanco de su cabreo monumental.

Ino se acercó hacia nosotros. Dejó el bolso sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su novio, sin borrar en ningún momento su expresión mortífera.

- Perfecto – murmuró entre dientes – Quiero a Sakura, pero en este momento la odio demasiado como para encontrármela y comportarme civilizadamente con ella.

Itachi y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice, preguntándonos cuánto tardaría en explotar de verdad.

- ¡¿En qué coño estaba pensando?!

Por lo visto, no demasiado.

Itachi y yo cruzamos miradas de nuevo, pero la voz de Ino interrumpió nuestro pequeño momento de comprensión de hermanos.

- En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando Sakura? – preguntó a nadie en particular, mirando al frente y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos antes de hablar - ¿En qué crees que estaba pensando, Sasuke? ¿Tan desastrosa fue la noche que preparaste? ¿Tan feo era el anillo que le compraste como para que te dijera que no?

Itachi trató de calmar los ánimos de Ino rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos, pero ella continuó respirando agitadamente, dispuesta a proseguir con su apresurado discurso.

- Ino, creo que Sakura tenía todo el derecho a decir que no – intenté explicarle – Puede que ella no se sintiera a gusto con la idea de casarse y…

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta! – Exclamó ella, con una mirada de incredulidad – El problema no es que haya dicho que no, el problema es que haya huido. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? En los momentos difíciles Sakura. Siempre. Huye – afirmó Ino, puntualizando sus últimas palabras con un golpe en la mesa.

- Ino, ella no…

- No, Sasuke. Escucha – volvió a cortarme Ino con seriedad - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso justo antes de que empezarais a salir juntos? ¿Cuando tú le contaste todo lo que sentías por ella y te pidió tiempo?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Apenas habían pasado dos años y medio, pero parecía toda una vida. De repente, al analizar las palabras de Ino, una fuerte sensación de déjà vu me invadió. Por lo visto, había olvidado que aquella no era la primera vez que Sakura me pedía tiempo en circunstancias similares…

- ¿Quién te crees que le abrió los ojos entonces, Sasuke? – Prosiguió ella – Quién sabe lo que ronda ahora por su cabeza, pero por la razón que sea, Sakura ha vuelto a huir como lo hizo aquella vez. Solo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo de su error. Por lo menos antes de que saques a pasear tu vena melodramática – añadió, esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

Los siguientes días pasaron como una nebulosa lenta y aburrida y, por explicar la situación en palabras de Ino, Sakura parecía no haber entrado en razón todavía. Quince días después sin noticias directas de Sakura, aparte de la escasa información que conseguía sonsacarle de vez en cuando a Hinata, mis pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar de dirección sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello en un principio. A los discursos de auto-reproche por haber actuado impulsivamente, se fue añadiendo una extraña sensación de rencor hacia Sakura. Sin mi consentimiento, las palabras de Itachi e Ino comenzaron a hacerse un hueco en mi cabeza y, antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, parte de mi subconsciente les daba la razón. El rencor se fue extendiendo lentamente, como si se tratara de veneno adentrándose por la abertura de una herida, y en pocos días consiguió alcanzar a Sakura, a su reacción, a su precipitada huída y a lo que parecía ser su falta de confianza en nuestra relación.

Sin embargo, mi vena melodramática surgió a la superficie antes de que pudiera reprimirla. Junto con mis tendencias masoquistas, desconocidas para mí hasta ese momento. De otra manera, no entendía cómo me las apañaba cada mañana de camino al hospital para pasar por delante del bloque de apartamentos en el que se había reinstalado Sakura. Evitaba confesar a nadie esa extraña costumbre en voz alta, por temor a desvelar la inestabilidad de mi salud mental; pero ver cada mañana la destartalada furgoneta roja de Sakura aparcada enfrente de su portal, me ayudaba a convencerme de que, a pesar de la falta de noticias, Sakura no había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Por eso, cuando apenas un mes después de la desastrosa noche en la que le pedí matrimonio descubrí que la camioneta de Sakura había desaparecido de su habitual lugar, me temí lo peor. Seguramente habría una explicación razonable para ello. Quizás había salido más pronto a comprar el pan o simplemente se la había llevado al taller, pero algo me decía que Sakura se había tomado lo de su huída demasiado en serio.

Una vez en el hospital, tan solo aguanté hasta el descanso de media mañana. Diez minutos y un café echado a perder después, hice caso a mis impulsos y rescaté mi teléfono móvil del fondo de mi taquilla.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata con tono cansado nada más descolgar, sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad para saludarla y hacerle un poco la pelota. Dorarle la píldora aumentaba siempre exponencialmente mis posibilidades de sonsacarle algo de información sobre Sakura.

Sin embargo, situaciones desesperadas requieren siempre medidas desesperadas. Sin permitirme el lujo de ponerla en situación, fui directo al grano.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

El suspiro exasperado de Hinata me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea, pero conseguí interrumpirla antes de que pudiera escabullirse a la parte de las evasivas.

- Hinata, no quiero sonar grosero, pero después de un mes aguantando tus excusas no estoy de humor. Dime dónde está Sakura.

- Está bien – cedió ella finalmente – Se ha ido. A Konoha, a pasar el verano. En la editorial le han encargado revisar una nueva novela, dice que aquí no se concentra bien y… bueno, se ha ido. No hay mucho más que explicar.

Colgué el teléfono, sin ni siquiera despedirme. En esos momentos odiaba tener razón, pero mis temores habían sido totalmente acertados.

Sin molestarme por reprimirlo, el rencor comenzó a expandirse. Respiré profundamente varias veces, en un intento vano por calmar la ira que burbujeaba en mi interior. En fin, había tratado de comprender a Sakura. Había puesto toda la culpa en mí. Había esperado, había respetado su petición de darnos un tiempo, y había vuelto a esperar. ¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? Absolutamente nada. Aparte de una huída precipitada hacia Konoha y la perspectiva de varios meses más sin noticias de ella.

- ¿Perdido en tu propio mundo, Sasuke?

Me di la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero si ninguna gana de encontrarme cara a cara con su dueña. Ojos violetas, larga melena rojiza y una enorme sonrisa plastificada en la cara me dieron la bienvenida en cuanto me giré por completo.

- Karin – murmuré con desgana – Tan solo estaba… hmm… pensando.

El haber elegido la misma carrera que Karin hacía inevitable que nuestros caminos se entrecruzaran de vez en cuando. El trabajar como médicos residentes en el mismo hospital tan solo contribuía aumentar las probabilidades de un encuentro fortuito. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Karin se había especializado en la rama de la oncología, resultaba extraño encontrársela en la zona de pediatría, donde pasaba gran parte de mis horas en el hospital.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí, claro – respondí distraídamente – Tan solo me siento cansado. Ya sabes, hay días en los que la jornada en el hospital resulta agotadora.

Karin asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras alcanzaba uno de los vasos de plástico y se servía algo de café. Se apoyó sobre la mesa y me observó de brazos cruzados y con una extraña mueca en su rostro. Fingí estar ocupado, releyendo el historial de un paciente que ya me sabía de memoria, en un desesperado intento por hacer que Karin desistiera de pronunciar en voz alta lo que fuera que estuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Cuando segundos después Karin abrió la boca para hablar, me di cuenta de que mis tácticas evasivas resultaban completamente inservibles.

- Cansado, ¿eh? – repitió, esbozando una sonrisa sinuosa.

Había relegado los recuerdos del tiempo que Karin y yo pasamos juntos al rincón más apartado de mi memoria, pero conocía demasiado bien aquella mueca. Esa misma que parecía decir "_tengo planes para ti, Sasuke, y no te van a gustar en absoluto_".

- Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas – anunció orgullosa.

Parecía mentira que después de tantos años, Karin resultara tan predecible como siempre. Me limité a gruñir de una manera no muy educada, indicándole que continuara.

- Algunos de los residentes hemos quedado esta noche para tomar algo. Deberías venir con nosotros.

¿Noche de copas con mis compañeros? No, gracias. Prefería una de mis interminables noches solitarias de autocompasión.

Dios. Aquello sonaba patético hasta en mi mente.

- Creo que no estoy de humor, Karin. Pero gracias por la invitación.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Te lo pasarás bien – insistió ella, sin parecer darse por vencida – Además, si lo que temes es que te ataque, te recuerdo que va a haber mucha más gente alrededor. Me comportaré – bromeó.

Levanté la vista de los papeles con los que fingía estar ocupado para fijarme en Karin. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a hartarme de mi aburrida rutina y, al fin y al cabo, me merecía un respiro. Sakura había vuelto a huir de mí sin darme más explicaciones, por lo que podía salir una noche para olvidarme del desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida sin tener la necesidad de sentirme culpable por ello.

- Está bien – acepté finalmente.

La sonrisa de Karin aumentó y no pude evitar que un pequeño escalofrío se extendiera por toda mi columna al ver aquella mueca.

Confiaba no haberme metido en un buen lío.

* * * * * * *

**Sakura Haruno**

- Entonces, ¿estás segura de que vas a venir? ¿No lo dices para que me quede tranquila y hacer luego lo que te dé la gana?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Incluso por teléfono, Hinata podía resultar más insistente de lo socialmente aceptable. Le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que iba a volver a Washington justo a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños a finales de agosto, ¿qué le hacía pensar que estaba mintiendo?

Vale. Puede que en el pasado hubiera utilizado esa táctica como despiste para escaparme de alguna de las innumerables fiestas que Hinata había organizado. Pero en aquella ocasión, esa no era mi intención. Realmente, tenía ganas de volver a Washington para poner orden de una vez por todas en el caos en el que se había convertido mi vida.

- Estoy segura, Hinata – repetí por enésima vez – Llegaré a tiempo para la cena, con un regalo estupendo para ti y una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Contenta?

Hinata pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos sobre la sinceridad de mi promesa.

- Sí, contenta – cedió finalmente – Sabes que Sasuke va a estar aquí, ¿verdad?

_Sasuke._

A pesar del tiempo que habíamos pasado separados, todavía no podía evitar el pinchazo de culpabilidad cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Sin embargo, después de casi tres meses de reclusión en Konoha, me gustaba pensar que había cambiado. Neji y yo no habíamos vuelto a tener una de esas charlas trascendentales como aquella que mantuvimos a principios de verano, pero no pude evitar repetir en mi mente sus palabras una y otra vez durante semanas. Parecía mentira, pero Neji había sido quien finalmente había conseguido abrirme los ojos.

Neji y lo muchísimo que echaba de menos a Sasuke, claro.

- Lo sé – suspiré tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Quieres que le avise?

- No – negué rápidamente – Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa buena o mala? – intentó indagar Hinata.

No pude evitar la pequeña risa que se escapó de mis labios.

- Creo que buena.

No necesitaba estar cara a cara con Hinata para saber que una enorme sonrisa acababa de iluminar su rostro. Y tampoco necesitaba elaborar más mi explicación, estaba segura de que Hinata sabía exactamente a qué me refería.

- Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón, Sakura.

- Yo también me alegro, Hinata.

Colgué el teléfono, exhibiendo aún aquella sonrisa complacida que parecía no poder borrar desde que había tomado mi decisión definitiva. Había necesitado casi cuatro meses, recluida en Konoha y sin ningún pasatiempo en el que ocupar mi tiempo aparte de darle vueltas una y otra vez a la respuesta que le había dado a Sasuke, a mis miedos irracionales heredados y a las sabias palabras de Neji. Cuatro meses echando de menos a Sasuke y castigándome por mi cobarde reacción. Y puede que mi cerebro funcionara a un ritmo más lento de lo normal, pero por fin podía decir convencida que volvía a Washington con las ideas claras.

Y sí. Eso quería decir que estaba dispuesta a casarme mañana mismo con Sasuke si eso era lo que él quería.

*********

**Hola**

**¡¿Qué les pareció?!**

**Recuerden que el lío es parte de la trama, así que respiren profundamente.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Nos leeremos la siguiente semana.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	4. ¡He vuelto! ¿Y esa qué hace aquí?

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

CAPÍTULO 4. ¡HE VUELTO!... ¿Y ESA QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

**Sakura Haruno**

- Todavía no entiendo cómo has conseguido convencerme para que venga.

Me revolví incómoda en el asiento de la camioneta. Las horas de viaje por carretera comenzaban a acumularse y a hacer mella en mí, sentía el cuerpo pesado y empezaba ya a tener dificultades para mantener los párpados abiertos. Hacía horas que habíamos dejado atrás Konoha, pero el paisaje continuaba sin cambiar un ápice. Los enormes árboles verdes y frondosos se sucedían unos a otros a ambos lados de la carretera, dándome la impresión de que por muchas horas que lleváramos de viaje, apenas habíamos conseguido avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros.

Giré ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha para echarle un rápido vistazo a mi acompañante. Mi reticente y cansino acompañante, para más señas. Encorvado sobre el asiento del pasajero, en el que a duras penas había conseguido encajar su enorme cuerpo, Neji miraba fijamente al frente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados fuertemente a la altura del pecho, mientras murmuraba entre dientes palabras ininteligibles. Probablemente, insultos dirigidos hacia mí. Tampoco es que me sintiera demasiado ansiosa por escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Estiré la mano hacia la palanca de cambios, apretando el acelerador con fuerza. Quizás el gruñido renqueante del motor consiguiera ahogar el murmullo in interrumpido de las quejas de Neji antes de que su paciencia y la mía llegaran al punto de no retorno y acabáramos gritándonos mutuamente en medio de una carretera desierta y perdida en la nada.

Mala suerte. Ni siquiera el quejido de la camioneta era suficiente para acallar por completo la voz profunda de mi amigo.

- En serio, Sakura – continuó Neji con su retahíla de quejas, al parecer sin darse por aludido por mi actitud de completa ignorancia – No sé qué coño pinto en el cumpleaños de tu amiga.

Llegados a ese punto, había dos maneras de afrontar la situación: ignorar por completo a Neji hasta que se cansara de sus propias quejas y decidiera emplear su boca en actividades más productivas, como por ejemplo cerrarla y no volver a abrirla nunca más; o, por el contrario, hacerle comprender que unas semanas en Washington, alejado de su ex novia y su ex amigo, sería una distracción bastante útil.

Teniendo en cuando que llevaba todo el viaje desde Konoha poniendo en práctica la primera práctica, decidí intentarlo por la vía racional.

- Neji – suspiré, armándome de toda la paciencia posible. Que, en mi caso, tampoco es que fuera demasiada – Para empezar, unos días alejado del drama que tienes montado en la reserva te vendrán bien. Y para seguir, Hinata no es tan solo mi amiga. Por si no lo recuerdas, la conoces desde que tenemos nueve años. Aquel día que la lleve de pesca con Genma y te empeñaste en tirarla de la barca, ¿te suena?

- Tenía un timbre de voz demasiado agudo y no paraba de hablar – trató Neji de excusarse – Pensé que un buen remojón le ayudaría a calmarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran ligeramente en una sonrisa involuntaria.

- Claro, Neji – dije, sin ocultar mi tono condescendiente – Pero a pesar de vuestro primer encuentro, estoy segura de que Hinata se alegrará de verte en la cena. Ya sabes, por suerte para ti Hinata es de las que piensan que en una fiesta, cuantos más, mejor.

Afortunadamente, la táctica de hacer razonar a Neji pareció surtir efecto. El último tramo del viaje hacia Washington transcurrió en un apacible silencio sin más quejas, aparte de una apresurada llamada de Hinata para asegurarse de que llegaríamos a tiempo a la cena.

Apenas veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que Hinata nos había prácticamente obligado a estar en su casa, conseguimos alcanzar las afueras de Washington. Lo ideal hubiera sido llegar con tiempo suficiente para hacer una pequeña visita a mi apartamento en el campus y dejar las maletas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Hinata y Naruto vivían en la otra punta de la ciudad y que un viernes a aquellas horas de la noche nos iba a resultar casi imposible atravesar la ciudad sin encontrarnos por lo menos con un atasco, decidí llevar la camioneta directamente a casa de mi amiga. Mala suerte. Tendría que reencontrarme con Sasuke con la misma ropa del largo viaje y sin haberme podido dar una ducha refrescante.

Aparqué la camioneta delante del portal, con el tiempo justo para llegar puntual. Saqué casi a rastras del coche a Neji, al que por lo visto le había invadido el miedo escénico repentinamente y había comenzado de nuevo con su retahíla interminable de quejas. Conseguí llevarle hasta el ascensor, con la esperanza de poder empaquetárselo a Itachi o a Naruto durante la cena y librarme así de él. Adoraba a Neji, pero cuando se ponía insoportable resultaba simplemente eso. Insoportable.

En cuanto pulsé el timbre del apartamento de Hinata y Naruto y apenas dos segundos después la puerta se abrió, todas mis preocupaciones sobre el estado irritable de Neji desaparecieron de un plumazo, sustituidas por una necesidad mucho más acuciante y vital: intentar respirar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ver quién se me había abalanzado encima, pero estaba segura de quién se trataba a juzgar por la efusividad con la que un par de pequeños brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi cuello.

Tan solo había dos personas en el mundo capaces de propinar el genuino abrazo del oso. Y teniendo en cuenta las uñas perfectamente limadas que se aferraban a mis hombros, estaba segura de que no era precisamente Itachi el culpable de un recibimiento tan asfixiante.

- Hinata… - conseguí murmurar a duras penas.

Hinata se separó de mí para dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, ¡te he echado mucho de menos! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Y Konoha? ¿Sigue todo como siempre? ¿Terminaste de revisar la novela que te habían encargado? Ven, pasa por aquí No he preparado gran cosa. Solo una cena pequeña, puede que luego salgamos a un bar del que me han hablado maravillas… te apetece salir, ¿verdad?

- Hinata, Hinata – interrumpí su interminable lista de cuestiones – Una pregunta cada vez, por favor.

Hinata estalló en pequeñas risas, envolviéndome en un nuevo abrazo y contagiándome con su inagotable alegría. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a mi amiga. Habíamos estado constantemente en contacto durante todo el verano, y ella había sido siempre la primera en enterarse de mis pequeños avances en relación a mi bloqueo mental, pero aún así había echado en falta tenerla a mi lado cada día.

- Todavía no ha llegado, pero debe de estar a punto – susurró en mi oído, todavía sin soltarme - ¿Estás preparada?

- Más que nunca – respondí sin dudar.

No hizo falta explicar de _quién_ estábamos hablando. Hinata tan solo asintió y me liberó de su abrazo, esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

Escuché un carraspeo profundo a mis espaldas que rompió nuestro pequeño momento de entendimiento silencioso. Hinata alzó la mirada y sonrió cálidamente al encontrarse con la enorme figura de Neji. A pesar de que durante nuestra infancia en Konoha no habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, ambos habían aguantado muchas tardes juntos por mi culpa y a lo largo de los años habían aprendido a combinar dos personalidades tan distintas.

Sin olvidar, claro, que Hinata era la perfecta anfitriona. Capaz de recibir a cualquiera en su casa con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Neji – saludó con un tono de voz igualmente cálido – Me alegra que Sakura haya conseguido sacarte de la reserva. Verás como unos días en la ciudad te vienen bien.

Hinata enseguida atrapó a Neji, ansiosa por ponerse al día sobre los últimos cotilleos del pueblo. Lástima que Neji fuera el protagonista de uno de ellos. Le dirigí una falsa mirada de disculpa antes de darme la vuelta para encaminarme hacia la cocina. Una pena. Si en el viaje en coche se hubiera portado mejor, quizás hubiera intentado salvarle de las garras de Hinata.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta de la cocina, temiendo lo que podría encontrarme dentro. En cuanto se percataron de mi llegada, la conversación de Naruto, Itachi e Ino se congeló en el aire. Sentí tres pares de ojos sobre mí mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia delante con precaución. Hasta ese momento, nunca me había sentido incómoda o cohibida delante de mis amigos, pero realmente no sabía en qué punto se encontraba nuestra relación. ¿Habían conseguido perdonarme o se encontraban todavía en la fase de odio irracional por haber dejado plantado a Sasuke?

Clavé mis ojos sobre los dos hombres, incapaz todavía de enfrentarme a la mirada de Ino.

- Hola, chicos – saludé tímidamente.

Tras unos interminables segundos de tenso silencio, Naruto fue el primero en romper el hielo y dar dos pasos hacia delante para saludarme con un cálido abrazo. Me relajé contra su cuerpo, aliviada de que al menos uno de los tres no me odiara de por vida.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Sakura – susurró en mi oído.

Le estreché en señal de agradecimiento antes de separarme de él. Un obstáculo menos. Me giré lentamente hacia Ino e Itachi, pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar cómo abordar la situación, los enormes brazos de Itachi ya me habían envuelto en un aplastante abrazo. No necesité más explicaciones para saber que él también había perdonado mi monumental cuelgue mental. Cuando Itachi daba el abrazo del oso, lo daba de corazón.

Al separarme de Itachi, me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación. Ino sería por supuesto la piedra más dura en mi camino hacia el perdón. Sí, aquello había sonado demasiado dramático, pero después del plantón a Sasuke y mi posterior huída, tan solo me quedaba como opción hacer penitencia. Suspiré para infundirme valor a mí misma antes de atreverme a cruzar miradas por primera vez en toda la noche con Rose. Por lo visto, ella levaba observando todos mis movimientos desde mi llegada.

Con los brazos cruzados fuertemente a la altura del pecho, me miró a los ojos con las cejas alzadas mientras yo dudaba entre abrir la boca o salir corriendo de allí antes de que Ino descargara toda su ira sobre mí.

- Sakura – suspiró finalmente, descruzado los brazos y colocándolos sobre sus caderas – No lo vas a tener tan fácil conmigo como con estas dos nenazas pero… bueno, se te ha echado de menos.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa tímida al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que me quedaba una larga conversación pendiente con ella, pero por lo menos parecía receptiva a perdonarme y no intentar arrancarme la cabeza en el proceso.

- Chicos, ¿por qué no salís a poner la mesa? No quiero que Hinata se ponga nerviosa – intervino Naruto.

- Si querías quedarte a solas con Sakura, tan solo tenías que pedirlo– aseguró Itachi, sonriendo burlón y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Ino mientras la conducía hacia la puerta.

Sonreí con algo de nerviosismo una vez que nos quedamos solos.

- Sutil, ¿eh?

No pude evitar ironizar; los nervios me hacen siempre hablar más de lo necesario. Naruto se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

- Por experiencia he aprendido que no es muy aconsejable tratar temas serios delante de Itachi – confesó.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes y Naruto se apoyó contra la encimera, enfrente de mí. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos, mientras mis nervios aumentaban exponencialmente ante la conversación que se me echaba encima. Sorprendentemente, una pequeña sonrisa de Naruto fue suficiente para apaciguar mi ansiedad.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Sakura? – preguntó, imprimiéndole una nota calmante a su ya de por sí suave tono de voz.

- ¿A tu mejor amigo le he dejado plantado el día que pretendía proponerme matrimonio y quieres saber qué tal me encuentro _yo_? Creo que te equivocas de persona a la que hacerle esa pregunta, Naruto.

- Créeme, Sakura. Le he hecho esa pregunta más veces de las que pueda recordar – aseguró Naruto, suspirando pesadamente – Ahora quiero saber cómo lo has llevado _tú_.

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia y sin saber exactamente de dónde salía mi actitud defensiva.

- ¿Y a quién le importa? Al fin y al cabo yo soy la mala de la película.

Intenté contenerme, pero en cuanto las palabras se escaparon de mi boca no pude evitar el tono cortante y resentido con el que vinieron acompañadas. Era consciente de que realmente yo había sido la mala de toda esta historia y que no tenía verdadero derecho a quejarme, pero esos largos cuatro meses también habían resultado ser una pesadilla para mí.

Naruto descruzó los brazos, apoyando los codos sobre la encimera de mármol. Se recostó hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos sobre mí con demasiada intensidad. Tan solo pude aguantar unos pocos segundos de su silencioso análisis antes de apartar mi mirada de él, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para que mi pelo ocultara mi rostro de la mirada inquisitiva de Naruto. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero con tan solo mirarme directamente a los ojos, Naruto parecía capaz de traspasar mi fachada de falsa indiferencia sin apenas esfuerzo.

- Sakura.

Tras el largo lapso de silencio, el sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre reverberó por toda la cocina con más intensidad de la que esperaba. Continué con la cabeza agachada, en un vano intento por saltarme esta parte de la conversación – o, mejor dicho, la conversación entera -, hasta que se me hizo imposible seguir aplazando lo inevitable.

- Estoy bien, Naruto. De verdad. Ya te lo he dicho, no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte – aseguré, levantando brevemente la cabeza para echarle un fugaz vistazo a su expresión. Naruto había alzado las cejas, claramente en señal de incredulidad, por lo que me vi en la obligación de elaborar mi explicación – Tan solo necesitaba un tiempo alejada de la ciudad – _y de las estupideces que he cometido aquí_, añadí mentalmente – Ya sabes, un poco de soledad siempre es buena para darte cuenta de tus errores.

Naruto asintió, aunque a juzgar por su expresión no parecía demasiado convencido por mis palabras. Vacilé décimas de segundo, antes de atreverme a formular en voz alta la pregunta que llevaba atormentándome desde mi vuelta a Washington.

- ¿Cómo… cómo se lo ha tomado él?

Un suspiro difícil de interpretar se escapó de los labios de Naruto mientras este meditaba su respuesta.

- No te voy a mentir, Sakura. Sasuke estuvo bastante afectado.

Resistí el impulso de repetir la palabra en voz alta. ¿_Estuvo_? No sabía si el hecho de que Naruto hubiera conjugado el verbo en pasado era una buena señal. ¿Significaba eso que Sasuke había aceptado que mi nivel de estupidez superaba con mucho al de la media y había aprendido a vivir con ello; o que, por el contrario, había continuado con su vida, dejándonos definitivamente atrás a mí y a mis estúpidas decisiones?

- Tampoco es que él se haya prodigado en demasiadas explicaciones – prosiguió Naruto, totalmente ajeno a mi debate interno – Los primeros días fue un auténtico desastre, pero después de eso… bueno, después de esos primeros días el tema está prohibido en sus conversaciones – finalizó, dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Naruto. Si en este lapso de cuatro meses Sasuke había decido finalmente seguir con su vida… bueno, aquello trastocaba todos los planes que me habían llevado de vuelta a Washington.

Pero tampoco podía decir que no me lo mereciera.

- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos todos estos platos al comedor? – Propuso Naruto, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos – Itachi e Ino salieron a poner la mesa, pero por lo visto se olvidaron todos los utensilios aquí dentro – añadió, alzando las cejas dramáticamente y guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí levemente, agradecida por la interrupción. El camino que estaban tomando mis pensamientos no era el más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba a escasos minutos de volver a ver a Sasuke.

Cargué unos cuantos platos entre mis brazos y seguí a Naruto hacia el comedor. Allí, apoyado contra la moderna mesa de diseño que dominaba toda la estancia, elegida expresamente por Hinata, se encontraba Neji, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido de manera pronunciada. Me acerqué hacia él y comencé a depositar los platos sobre la mesa, cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

- ¿Qué tal va la noche? – pregunté, ocultando a duras penas una sonrisa.

Neji bufó y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como fruncía aún más la frente.

- Genial. Absolutamente genial – respondió, destilando sarcasmo en cada palabra – Hinata me ha sometido al tercer grado y no se ha dado por satisfecha hasta que admití haberme encontrado a mi novia tirándose a mi mejor amigo en el salón de su casa. Ese tío grande de ahí – prosiguió, señalando con la cabeza a Itachi sin demasiado disimulo – me ha saludado con un abrazo asfixiante, y por un momento creí que me había mutilado un pulmón. Y su novia…

Interrumpí durante un momento mi tarea de colocar los platos para alzar la mirada hacia Neji, curiosa por conocer la idea que se había hecho de Ino en su primer encuentro.

- ¿Su novia qué?

- Ya sabes – siseó Neji en tono conspiratorio – Es _rubia_ – explicó, como si aquello fuera el peor defecto del mundo.

- ¿Qué problema hay que con que sea…?

Dejé la frase incompleta al darme cuenta de un error. Reconté mentalmente los invitados a la cena, mientras pasaba mis ojos por cada uno de ellos. Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji y yo.

Siete.

¿Por qué entonces había ocho sillas alrededor de la mesa?

Alcé la vista hacia Hinata, sin darme cuenta que dejar a Neji con una queja a medias nunca había sido una buena idea.

- ¡Hinata!

Ella interrumpió su animada conversación con Ino y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Fruncí el ceño, haciendo de nuevo la cuenta mental.

- ¿Por qué has puesto ocho sillas si somos siete?

Hinata cruzó una mirada culpable con Ino antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí y abrir la boca para responder.

- Sakura – comenzó, utilizando ese tono de voz que tan solo ponía en práctica cada vez que había metido la pata y buscaba mi perdón – Puedo explicártelo, pero por favor no te enfades.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hinata pudiera disculparse por una metedura de pata de la que aún no tenía conocimiento, la puerta principal se abrió. Tragué con dificultad al saber exactamente quién era el nuevo recién llegado, antes incluso de que este hubiera puesto un pie dentro. En cuanto vislumbre la mata desordenada de pelo, de un inconfundible color azabache, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Mi respiración se aceleró de una manera alarmante, como si quisiera competir con el ritmo que había impuesto mi corazón, y en el momento en el que Sasuke apareció tras la puerta y entró por fin en mi campo de visión por completo, estaba segura de que yo ya había pasado a la fase de hiperventilación.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de todo. De lo estúpido de mi decisión, de lo cobarde de mi huída, del daño que los cuatro meses separados podría haber hecho a nuestra relación – o a lo que quedara de ella. Pero sobre todo, me di cuenta de la poca justicia que le había hecho mi memoria. Su imagen al natural, no solo la que podía rescatar de mis recuerdos, era mucho más gloriosa e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era más desordenado, su nariz más recta, su mandíbula más definida y sus ojos… sus ojos mucho más negros y profundos de lo que recordaba. En el momento en el que hicieron contacto con los míos, mi corazón y mi respiración parecieron interrumpir por un momento la carrera desbocada que habían emprendido.

Sin embargo, la impresión que me produjo esa primera mirada no fue el shock más grande de la noche.

No.

Porque la cabeza rojiza, el pecho voluptuoso y las largas piernas que aparecieron detrás de Sasuke eclipsaron por un momento todas las emociones que se habían despertado dentro de mí al ver de nuevo a Sasuke, sustituidas por ira.

Ira pura y sin adulterar.

La octava invitada de la noche era la causa de que mis adormilados instintos homicidas se hubiera despertado en tiempo récord.

La Barbie recauchutada.

Karin.

_¿Qué coño hacía ella aquí?_

* * * * * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Suspiré con cansancio y un sonido sordo resonó por todo el pasillo en cuanto eché la cabeza hacia atrás y esta entró en contacto con la pared. Cerré los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez, antes de repetir por enésima vez la misma pregunta.

- ¿Te queda mucho, Karin?

Supe su respuesta antes incluso de que su voz pronunciara las palabras al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Ya casi estoy!

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de mis labios. No es que fuera un experto en chicas y el tiempo que estas tardaban en arreglarse antes de salir – estaba seguro de que en un tema tan complicado como aquel era necesario hacer un máster -, pero sospechaba que Karin estaba actuando con demasiada parsimonia. Durante los años que estuvimos juntos, Sakura nunca…

Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad, reprimiéndome mentalmente por querer seguir con esa línea de pensamiento que sabía de sobra estaba prohibida.

En lugar de eso, traté de comprender cómo había acabado en medio de una situación tan absurda y tan… fuera de carácter para mí. Si hace un año… qué coño, si hace tres meses me hubieran dicho que acabaría en el piso de Karin, al otro lado de su habitación, esperando a que se arreglara para llevármela a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata, probablemente hubiera acabado en el suelo, muerto de risa, lo que ya es mucho decir de mí.

Y sin embargo, había acabado aquí, esperando por una mujer que despertaba sentimientos encontrados en mí y de la que ni siquiera estaba seguro que me cayera especialmente _bien_. Todo por culpa de la homenajeada, por supuesto.

Hinata.

¿Quién si no?

Aquella primera noche la que decidí esconder la culpabilidad en mi taquilla y salir con mis compañeros del hospital, Karin había sido la instigadora. Y a aquella salida, le siguieron unas cuantas más, siendo siempre Karin quien hacía el primer ofrecimiento. La situación era extraña. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado nuestra frustrada relación y el modo en que terminó. Los reproches, su egoísmo, mi desgana y el hecho de que simplemente no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Sin embargo, logramos pasar tiempo juntos de manera amistosa, rodeados de nuestros compañeros, e ignorando deliberadamente cualquier tema espinoso. Karin se esforzó en obligarme a salir más a menudo y a que tomara un papel más activo entre mis compañeros, y cuando conseguía no comportarse como la niña caprichosa que había sido durante toda su adolescencia, sorprendentemente lográbamos llevarnos… bien. Civilizadamente.

Y eso, hablando de Karin y de mí, eran palabras mayores.

Así que cuando Hinata se enteró de que Karin era la culpable de que no hubiera pasado los últimos dos meses encerrado en mi casa, quiso agradecérselo a su manera. Y la manera de Hinata es, por supuesto, invitar a una perfecta desconocida a su fiesta de cumpleaños. El día anterior, Karin había tenido que dejar su coche en el taller a causa de una avería, por lo que Hinata había sutilmente sugerido que pasara a buscarla y la llevara hasta su casa – y por sutil se entiende que me lo había ordenado directamente.

De ese modo había acabado metido en el apartamento de Karin, que en ningún momento había tenido necesidad de visitar, esperando por ella para llevarla a una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que no conocía prácticamente a nadie (aparte de mi hermano y su novia), y en la que estaba seguro que recibiría miradas inquisitivas por presentarme con una acompañante femenina que casualmente resultaba ser mi ex-novia.

Aquella noche tenía todas las papeletas para acabar siendo un perfecto desastre. Suspiré por enésima vez en apenas una hora, justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación de Karin se abría.

- Ya estoy – anunció innecesariamente.

A duras penas logré reprimir un "por fin", dándome la vuelta y encabezando la marcha hacia la puerta. Logré que llegáramos en menos de un minuto a la calle, localizando el Volvo aparcado al otro lado de la calzada. Apreté el paso, asegurándome de que Karin me siguiera.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – jadeó Karin casi sin aliento, una vez que nos montamos en el coche.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras introducía la llave en el contacto y el motor cobraba vida. El suave ronroneo que inundó la cabina del coche calmó mis nervios durante unos segundos, pero la ansiedad se volvió a apoderar de mí en cuanto, nada más ponernos en marcha, le eché un rápido vistazo al reloj y comprobé que llegábamos tarde.

- Karin, hay dos cosas básicas que deberías saber sobre Hinata. La primera es que todos sus zapatos tienen que ser de diseño. Y la segunda es que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, puedes llegar tarde a una fiesta organizada por ella. A no ser, claro, que quieras sufrir en tus propias carnes el poder de su ira.

Karin rió entre dientes a mi lado, claramente tomándose a broma mi consejo. Bien. No sería yo quien la librara de las garras de Hinata en caso de emergencia.

Quince minutos después de la hora en que se suponía que deberíamos estar ya en casa de Hinata y Naruto, conseguí aparcar el coche delante de su bloque de apartamentos. Durante el corto viaje en ascensor hasta el noveno piso, Karin no paró de atusarse el pelo y morderse las uñas. Fruncí levemente el ceño, extrañado por el repentino nerviosismo de Karin, pero comprendí que la perspectiva de reencontrarse con Ino no debía de resultar demasiado alentadora para ella. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, Ino nunca se preocupó lo más mínimo por intentar disimular que Karin no era precisamente de su agrado.

Después de pulsar el timbre y mientras esperábamos que alguien nos abriera la puerta, traté de tranquilizar a Karin con algunas palabras calmantes. Sin embargo, mi intento se quedó en el tintero en cuanto Naruto nos abrió la puerta. Apenas unas décimas de segundo fueron necesarias para percatarme de que algo iba _mal_. Unas décimas de segundo y la sonrisa culpable con la que Hinata me dio la bienvenida, claro.

Escaneé el salón rápidamente con los ojos en busca de aquello que había provocado la expresión culpable con la que Hinata me había recibido. Y entonces, la vi.

O, mejor dicho, les vi.

En el lado opuesto del salón, petrificada delante de la mesa del comedor y con su mirada clavada sobre mí, se encontraba Sakura. En contra de mi voluntad y de lo que llevaba repitiéndome una y otra vez desde que abandonó Washington, no encontré en mí la fuerza necesaria ni para sentirme molesto con ella ni para apartar mis ojos de los suyos. De lo único que parecía ser consciente en ese momento era de sus enormes e inocentes ojos jades fijados en mí y del hecho de que a pesar de que físicamente continuaba igual de perfecta que siempre, todo en ella parecía ser radicalmente _diferente_.

Sin embargo, en cuanto mis ojos lograron enfocar algo que no fuera Sakura, todo el enfado y el resentimiento que había acumulado en esos cuatro meses y que había logrado controlar mientras miraba a los ojos a Sakura, comenzó a burbujear en mi interior en cuanto me di cuenta de que no venía sola. Por lo visto se había traído un pequeño _souvenir_ de su huída a Konoha. Un _souvenir_ de casi dos metros de altura, brazos del tamaño de columnas y que resultaba ser su ex-novio, para más señas.

_Neji Hyuga._

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, pero él tan solo se limitó a hundir las manos en los bolsillos y encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, como si todo aquel asunto no fuera con él.

- Sasuke, Karin. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir – intervino Hinata con un tono de voz falsamente alegre y con una ligera nota de histeria - ¿Por qué no pasáis al comedor y nos sentamos a cenar?

Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, seguramente habría esbozado una sonrisa de autocomplacencia al comprobar que Hinata ni siquiera se había atrevido a mencionar nuestra falta de puntualidad. Por desgracia, el hecho de que Neji Hyuga se encontrara a menos de dos metros de distancia de Sakura anulaba toda mi capacidad para reír, sonreír o simplemente pensar en algo que no fuera cerrar mis manos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

Tomé a Karin del codo ligeramente con la intención de guiarla hacia el comedor. Como respuesta a nuestra pequeña muestra de contacto físico, por el rabillo del ojo pude comprobar que Sakura entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, en una mueca furiosa que seguramente era un reflejo casi exacto de la mía. Estaba seguro de que Sakura ya había reconocido a Karin, y podría jurar que su retorcida cabecita ya estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas que debería corregir por el bien de su salud mental. Pero si ella había decido traer como animal de compañía a Neji Hyuga, no iba a ser yo quien la sacara de su error.

En cuanto Sakura se dio media vuelta para conducir a Neji hacia el comedor, dejé escapar un suspiro frustrado. Realmente aquella noche tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en la peor cena de cumpleaños en la historia de las cenas de cumpleaños desastrosas. Una vez sentado a la mesa, al descubrir quién se encontraba a mi lado y enfrente, tuve la certeza de que al día siguiente abriríamos la sección de sucesos de todos los periódicos nacionales.

A mi izquierda se encontraba Karin. Enfrente de ella, el perro. También conocido como Neji Hyuga. Y a su izquierda, y por lo tanto justo enfrente de mí, Sakura.

Si aquello no era incitar al homicidio múltiple, que baje Kami y lo vea.

Por si la situación no fuera ya sangrienta de por sí, poco después de que Hinata nos sirviera el primer plato, Karin decidió abrir la boca y soltar uno de sus oportunos comentarios.

- Sakura, ¿puedes presentarme a tu acompañante?

- Es Neji – intervino Hinata, antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca y llegara la sangre al río – Ha venido a pasar unos días en Washington porque su ex-nov…

- Es un amigo – interrumpió Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Hinata – Ha venido porque le invitado a Washington para pasar unos días juntos.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que fuera capaz de retenerlas. Y de haber podido hacerlo, tampoco es que a esas alturas de la noche tuviera demasiada intención de quedarme callado.

- ¿Juntos? – repetí, alzando las cejas de manera cínica.

- Sí, juntos – afirmó Sakura, dirigiéndose directamente a mí por primera vez en cuatro meses - ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Sasuke?

- No entiendo la parte en la que decides traerte a tu ex-novio al cumpleaños de tu amiga – expliqué, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Ino me dirigió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo cierto es que… - comenzó Neji a meter baza, ajeno a la amenaza de muerte que planeaba sobre su cabeza - no vengo en calidad de ex, sino más bien como amig… ¡ouch!

Neji giró la cabeza hacia Sakura con una expresión indignada en la cara, pero ella le ignoró por completo mientras manteníamos nuestro particular duelo de miradas. No sé ni siquiera porqué se molestaba, sabía de sobra que en ese tipo de batallas siempre. Ganaba. Yo.

- Le he invitado porque he querido, pero curioso comentario viniendo de ti – añadió Sakura, señalando con la cabeza a Karin.

Me mordí la lengua, consciente de que Sakura tenía razón, aunque por supuesto no le iba a dar la satisfacción de admitirlo en voz alta. Puede que yo hubiera pasado por alto que Karin también era mi ex-novia, pero qué coño, no había sido yo el que había dejado plantado a su pareja el día en que le proponen matrimonio, había huido y cuatro meses después había regresado acompañado de un ex.

* * * * * * *

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke?

No, Karin. No te estoy escuchando en absoluto. El hecho de que la mujer de mi vida esté a escasos metros de mí, pegada a su ex-novio como si la vida le fuera en ello anula toda mi capacidad auditiva.

Suspiré, consciente de que pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta sería una total falta de respeto. En lugar de eso, desvié mi atención de Sakura y Neji, que conversaban animadamente cerca de la barra del bar y apenas a unos metros de mí. Volví la cabeza hacia Karin, controlando en todo momento cualquier movimiento de Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

Kami. Me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de acosador patético.

- Lo siento, Karin. Es solo que me siento algo cansado.

A pesar de que tan solo se trataba de una excusa, aquello era cierto. Hinata se había empeñado en salir a un nuevo local del que le habían hablado maravillas después de que termináramos de cenar. Posiblemente, si no me encontrara de tan mal humor, podría apreciar que se trataba de un buen lugar, pero aquella noche la música me parecía demasiado ruidosa, la gente demasiado molesta, los camareros demasiado antipáticos.

Y Neji un sobón inaguantable que debería mantener la distancia de seguridad mientras conversaba con Sakura. O directamente largarse de aquí y no volver a hablar con ella nunca más.

- Cansado, ¿eh? Repites esa excusa con demasiada frecuencia, Sasuke. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? – Negué con la cabeza, por lo que Karin continuó – Tu problema es que tienes demasiado tensión sexual acumulada. ¿Hace cuánto que no echas un buen polvo?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido por el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Olvídalo, no es necesario que hubiera sido bueno – pidió Karin, agitando la mano para restarle importancia - ¿Hace cuánto que no echas un polvo? ¿Aunque sea mediocre?

- No creo que ese sea mi problema, Karin – respondí cuidadosamente, plenamente consciente de que discutir con Karin mi vida sexual, o falta de ella, era casi tan peligroso como decidirse a hacer puenting sin gomas. Un suicidio, vamos.

Karin continuó hablando, pero desconecté esa parte de mi cerebro que todavía la escuchaba por cortesía para volver a centrar toda mi atención en Sakura. Cada vez que les miraba, parecía que Neji se había acercado unos cuantos centímetros a ella. Vale que el volumen de la música fuera altísimo, ¿pero era absolutamente necesario acercarse tanto para hablar? Mis nervios estaban ya de punta y apenas llevábamos allí una hora.

Si todos lográbamos salir vivos del bar, aquello sería un milagro.

A mí lado, Karin proseguía con su discurso carente de interés, por lo visto sin darse cuenta de que nadie la escuchaba. Volví a prestarle algo de atención para cortar la conversación educadamente, pero me quedé inmóvil al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- … y por eso creo que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad.

La miré, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Creí que había quedado lo suficientemente claro que entre los dos no iba a ocurrir nada. Nunca. Ni en sueños. Ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra. Karin y yo estábamos condenados al fracaso. Eso sin mencionar que mi único objetivo en la vida era rescatar a Sakura de las garras del perro inoportuno.

Había abierto la boca para poner esos pensamientos en palabras, pero me encontré con los labios de Karin. Por lo visto dos meses jugando a ser la amiga comprensiva habían resultado ser demasiado para ella y finalmente había explotado. La aparté de mí con cuidado, antes de que el beso fuera a mayores, y con la intención de explicarle que intentar besarme cuando la mujer de mi vida se encontraba a escasos metros de mí no era la mejor idea si pretendía salir de aquí con vida.

Sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron congeladas en mi boca en cuanto alcé la vista y delante de mí vi materializarse mi peor pesadilla. Neji, el perro sarnoso, se había cansado de poner en práctica su poco sutil táctica de sigiloso acercamiento para sacar la artillería pesada. En otras palabras, había aprovechado el menor descuido para colar su lengua en la boca de Sakura.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi chica. MI chica besándose con otro tío.

Bien.

_Bien_.

Esto es la guerra.

***********

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? Les quiero aclarar algo: ni Sasuke está con Karin, ni Sakura está con Neji. Pero esto es lo que pasa cuando hay falta de comunicación y cuando ves que la persona con la que te has dado un tiempo aparece acompañado de su ex-pareja. Sacas conclusiones precipitadas y decides que la decisión más inteligente es darse celos a saco.**

**Pues aquí es donde empieza el lío y la comedia de verdad, los malentendidos, las situaciones absurdas... etc.**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	5. Guerra no declarada

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

CAPÍTULO 5. GUERRA NO DECLARADA

**Sakura Haruno**

Por cada minuto avanzado, el grado de absurdez de la situación en la que me encontraba se multiplicaba por diez. Lo que en un principio parecía ser una noche estupenda con mis amigos, celebrando el cumpleaños de Hinata y tratando de conseguir el perdón de Sasuke, se había convertido en la reproducción exacta de mi peor pesadilla. Todo ello sin que ni siquiera tuviera el control de mis propios actos.

Ni de los de la Barbie recauchutada, que por lo visto poseía una vena suicida hasta entonces desconocida. De lo contrario, no me explicaba cómo se atrevía a hablar con Sasuke en mi presencia y sin respetar la distancia de seguridad mínima de cinco metros.

- ¿En serio ves necesario que se acerquen tanto para hablar?

Neji se giró para observar los avances de Karin. Mientras todo el mundo podría pensar que tan solo se encontraban charlando inocentemente, yo había sido testigo de demasiadas maniobras de seducción como para saber que lo que Karin estaba intentando en realidad era meterse en sus pantalones antes de que acabara la noche.

Consciente de que actuar con disimulo no era una de las virtudes de Neji, le golpeé en el brazo para que dejara de mirarles tan abiertamente. Él se dio la vuelta hacia mí con una expresión de desesperación pintada en el rostro.

- Puede que no estén hablando, Saku.

Le miré interrogante, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

- Puede que tu Sasuke no te haya tratado como debería y que no estés demasiado familiarizada con el término, pero existe algo que se llama _preliminares_ – explicó burlón. Volví a propinarle un manotazo, un silencioso aviso para que se dejara de bromas facilonas – En serio, Sakura. En las discotecas, mucha gente utiliza la excusa de que no escuchan bien por culpa de la música para así poder acercarse más a su objetivo.

- ¿Por mucha gente quieres decir tú?

Neji se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su copa antes de responder.

- Yo no necesito excusas estúpidas para ligar, Sakura. Voy directo a por mi presa – explicó. Puse los ojos en blanco antes su falta de modestia, pero Neji me ignoró – Y parece que tu Sasuke tampoco las necesita y eso – dijo, señalando a Sasuke, Karin y la mínima distancia que les separaba – es tan solo un preludio a lo que va a pasar después.

Le miré, dominada por completo por la incredulidad. ¿De verdad esas palabras acababan de salir de la boca de Neji? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿El que se suponía que debería estar animándome y asegurándome que lo que había visto durante la cena era tan solo producto de mi imaginación y que Sasuke no se había enrollado con su ex – novia mientras nos estábamos dando un tiempo?

_Ten amigos para esto._

- ¡Neji! Sabes de sobra que no están juntos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – contraatacó Neji.

- Pues porque… porque… - vacilé, tratando de encontrar una explicación plausible a pesar del hecho de que durante la cena, Sasuke y Karin se hubieran comportado en todo momento como si estuvieran juntos – porque Sasuke no es así. Le conozco y sé que él nunca se enrollaría con otra chica mientras se suponía que nos estábamos dando un tiempo. Eso sería como… ¡como ponerme los cuernos!

- Oh sí, la excusa de darse un tiempo. Creo que ya la había escuchado antes – murmuró Neji con ironía.

Neji me observó con una expresión indescifrable. Le dio otro largo trago a su copa para vaciarla y se apoyó contra la barra del bar. El estúpido bar al que Hinata se había empeñado en llevarnos y que le había dado a Karin la oportunidad perfecta para pegarse a Sasuke como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Sakura, lo de darse un tiempo deja a la relación en suspenso, ¿entiendes? Queda todo como en el limbo, nadie sabe exactamente en qué punto se está, si se ha terminado, si hay posibilidad de seguir juntos… - explicó – Además, desapareciste cuatro meses sin dar explicaciones o hacer al menos una llamada. Por muy santo que sea tu Sasuke, estoy seguro de que no es de piedra.

Reflexioné sobre las palabras de Neji durante unos instantes. Puede que tuviera razón. Puede que las cosas hubiera quedado demasiado en suspenso después de mi huida. Pero de ahí a que Sasuke hubiera aprovechado el pequeño lapso en nuestra relación para enrollarse nada más y nada menos que con Karin, esa ex a la que siempre había odiado tanto, había un trecho demasiado grande.

Así que de igual manera que yo había aparecido con Neji en la cena sin que eso significara que estuviéramos juntos, y al ver a Sasuke llegar con Karin había aprovechado el despiste y no le había aclarado que entre Neji y yo no había nada, estaba segura de que Sasuke estaba utilizando la misma táctica.

- Neji, estoy segura de que no están juntos. No me preguntes porqué, pero lo sé – afirmé con convicción.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó él, alzando las cejas - ¿Entonces por qué la pelirroja le está metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a tu Sasuke en este momento?

Giré el cuello con tanta rapidez que lo milagroso fue no habérmelo roto y haber acabado la noche en urgencias. Tras el brusco movimiento, enfoqué los ojos en el espacio que se abría delante de mí y a escasos tres metros lo vi; el espectáculo más vomitivo que pudiera imaginar: Sasuke, la Barbie recauchutada sobona y un espacio de separación inexistente entre sus bocas.

Aquello era una señal divina macabra y con muy mala leche de que Sasuke efectivamente había aprovechado el tiempo durante mi ausencia. Alguien ahí arriba debía de odiarme demasiado.

Agarré a Neji bruscamente del cuello y le acerqué hacia mí sin la más mínima delicadeza. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, temeroso de lo que podría estar tramando como contraataque.

Bien, Neji. Haces bien en tenerme miedo. Una mujer celosa siempre es un peligro.

- Sígueme la corriente – siseé entre dientes – Muévete como si lo estuvieras disfrutando y ni se te ocurra utilizar la lengua.

Sin darle ni siquiera tiempo para captar el significado de mis palabras, le acerqué todavía más a mí y choque mis labios contra los suyos. Le obligué a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para que pareciera un beso apasionado, en lugar de un simple choque de labios con la boca cerrada y cada lengua en su sitio, y tras lo que me pareció un tiempo razonable, me separé de él.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué…?

Ignoré los jadeos sorprendidos de Neji. En lugar de darle una explicación sobre mi maniobra suicida, me limité a levantar la cabeza por encima de su hombro para encontrarme con los furiosos ojos de Sasuke, que ya estaban fijos sobre mí desde la otra punta de la barra. Me crucé de brazos y alcé las cejas en un gesto desafiante. ¿Se atrevía a hacerse el ofendido cuando había sido él el primero en meter su lengua en una boca ajena?

Sasuke imitó mi postura, cruzando los brazos con fuerza a la altura del pecho y sin disminuir ni un ápice la intensidad de su airada mirada.

Bien, Uchiha. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos.

Pero no te lamentes cuando te des cuentas de que llevas todas las de perder.

* * * * * * *

Hinata Ikazawa es conocida por su afición a los zapatos de diseño y a festejar desmesuradamente cualquier acontecimiento especial en general y su propio cumpleaños en particular. Por eso, todos sus amigos saben que después de la cena con la que siempre celebra el maravilloso día en el que vino a este mundo, al día siguiente la cita obligada es acudir a su comida post-cumpleaños. Aquel año, nada había cambiado en sus costumbres celebratorias, por lo que después de la desastrosa cena en la que Sasuke y yo nos declaramos silenciosamente la guerra, Hinata tentó a la suerte y nos reunió a la mañana siguiente en su casa para comer juntos en amor y compañía.

- ¿Hinata es siempre tan extravagante con las celebraciones? – quiso saber Neji de camino al piso de mi amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel año cuando su madre casi montó un circo entero en el jardín de su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños? – Neji asintió – Pues digamos la extravagancia la llevan en los genes todas las mujeres de su familia.

Nada más poner un pie en el apartamento de Hinata y Naruto, Neji se escabulló hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera cazarle y utilizarle como conejillo de indias para algún experimento descabellado como había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Aunque quise mostrarme enfadada por su rápida huída, no pude culparle. La situación a la que le había arrastrado besándole para dar celos a Sasuke había sido demasiado incómoda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado como pareja y el hecho de que ambos estábamos coladísimos por nuestros ex. A pesar de que en teoría Sasuke y yo tan solo nos habíamos dado un tiempo de descanso, por lo que me negaba a pensar que él era mi ex. Alguien debería enseñarles a los hombres que cuando te das un tiempo con tu novia, eso no implica necesariamente que puedas liarte con el primer par de piernas largas que te encuentres en tu camino.

Suspiré con pesadez, dándome cuenta por enésima vez que darle vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez solo iba a contribuir a aumentar mi dolor de cabeza. Recogí la cazadora que Neji había dejado sobre el sofá y la llevé junto a mi abrigo hasta la habitación de Hinata y Naruto. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta y le eché un rápido vistazo a su interior, me topé con lo único que podía empeorar mi ya de por sí penosa mañana.

Unas espaldas anchas coronadas por una gruesa mata de pelo de color azabache.

Inspiré profundamente por la nariz antes de dar un paso hacia delante y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Bien. Sasuke y yo solos en una habitación. ¿Alguien dudaba todavía de que nada bueno podía salir de ahí?

Sasuke continuaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que carraspeé sonoramente para llamar su atención. Él se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con su teléfono móvil en una mano y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Sasuke – saludé fríamente.

- Sakura – correspondió él con el mismo tono carente de emoción que tanto odiaba escucharle utilizar, sobre todo si iba dirigido a mí.

Abrí el armario y tomé dos perchas en las que colocar los abrigos, mientras él volvió a centrarse en su teléfono. No supe porqué, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera se dignara a prestarme dos segundos de su atención me fastidió en extremo, y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

- ¿Releyendo los mensajitos románticos que te envía tu amiga Karin?

Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez con mucha más lentitud, y en cuanto me miró directamente a los ojos me sentí satisfecha al descubrir que, mientras el resto de su expresión continuaba impasible, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

- No, Sakura. Estoy releyendo los que le envío yo.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella mentira tan descarada. ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? Esperaba que la competencia fuera más dura.

- Vamos, Sasuke, inténtalo otra vez. Los dos sabemos que los mensajes románticos nunca fueron lo tuyo – le recordé – Siempre preferías llamar y decir de palabra lo que pensabas.

Odié el pequeño tinte de debilidad que adoptaron mis palabras al final de la frase, pero no pude evitar la ola de tristeza que me invadió al recordar las espontáneas llamadas de teléfono de Sasuke para decirme simplemente que me quería.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estabas fuera, Sakura – aseguró Sasuke con tono duro, por lo visto indiferente a mi pequeño momento de debilidad – Puede que las fotos sugerentes que me envía Karin sean extremadamente… inspiradoras.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke no estaba insinuando que la Barbie recauchutada le enviaba mensajes con fotos ligerita de ropa, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Los dedos de mis manos temblaron ligeramente, como queriendo ceñirse alrededor del cuello de alguien.

De Sasuke. De Karin. Del directivo de la compañía telefónica por permitir que sus usuarios se enviaran mensajitos porno.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

- ¿Encantador? – propuso Sasuke, esbozando una sonrisilla tan inocente como falsa.

- Traidor – sentencié.

La mueca sonriente de Sasuke se transformó en cuanto la palabra salió de mis labios, sustituida por aquella expresión carente de emoción a excepción de sus ojos, que volvían a ser de nuevo un reflejo de la ira que bullía en su interior.

- Así que traidor, ¿eh? – Murmuró tan suavemente que por un momento creí haberme imaginado sus palabras - ¿Te atreves a pronunciar esa palabra después de dejarme en la estacada durante cuatro meses y regresar acompañada de tu ex – novio?

Aparté rápidamente mis ojos de los suyos, temerosa de no ser capaz de ocultarle la culpabilidad que sentía en esos momentos. Escuché el suave sonido de sus pisadas sobre la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación y, segundos después, tuve la suerte de poder sentir una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, la proximidad de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío y el calor de su respiración contra mi piel.

No tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser su próximo movimiento, pero mi cuerpo le recordaba y le anhelaba más de lo que me gustaría. Y por supuesto, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Como por acto reflejo, mi propio cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, buscando aún más proximidad y sentí mi piel vibrar con emoción, expectante ante lo que podría venir a continuación.

- No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar de traición, Sakura – susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como si se tratara de una caricia de sus manos sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos ante la avalancha de recuerdos que inundó mi mente, y no me atreví a abrirlos, o ni siquiera a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el enorme colchón, suspirando y sin importarme la bronca que me esperaba cuando Hinata se enterara de que había deshecho su impecable cama. Tenía ganas de hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero en ese momento tan solo encontré fuerzas para concentrarme en una única emoción: el odio.

Odiaba que a pesar de que lo que me acusaba era mentira, Sasuke tuviera razón. Pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí misma por no tener la más mínima intención de sacarle de su error y de romper el círculo vicioso en el que estábamos metidos.

Porque una cosa tenía clara. Mientras Sasuke continuara pavoneándose con Karin alrededor mío, no tenía ninguna prisa por aclararle que Neji y yo no estábamos juntos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos dedicados a calmar mis hiperactivos nervios, me vi con las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la habitación y encarar a Sasuke con una sonrisa hipócrita plastificada en mi cara durante las próximas horas. Claro, que nadie me había avisado de que mis instintos homicidas, esos que en las últimas veinticuatro horas tanto me había costado mantener ocultos, se iban a disparar sin control en cuanto puse un pie en el salón y vislumbré la cabeza rojiza de la Barbie recauchutada. A estas alturas del juego, ¿todavía dudaba de que Sasuke se la hubiera traído a la comida?

Escaneé rápidamente el salón con los ojos hasta que descubrí la figura de Hinata al lado de la ventana, asegurándose meticulosamente de que sus sillas de diseño se encontraran perfectamente alineadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Me acerqué a ella, tomándola bruscamente del brazo y juntando mi cabeza con la suya para iniciar una discusión en susurros.

- Hinata, ¿qué significa esto? – pregunté, señalando con la cabeza hacia Karin que, sentada cómodamente en el sofá como si se encontrara en su propia casa, reía tontamente ante algún comentario de Sasuke.

_Nosoyviolentanosoyviolenta…_ como se ría una vez más de las bromas de mi Sasuke, le rapo su melena de Barbie al cero.

- ¿Te has marcado como objetivo del mes arruinarme la vida? – continué con mis airados susurros.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en un gesto que pretendía ser inocente pero que tan solo logró cabrearme aún más. Mal, Hinata. La mirada de cordero degollado no va a funcionar conmigo esta vez.

- Sakura, te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con esto. No tenía ni idea de que Karin iba a estar aquí hoy.

- ¿Ah, no? – murmuré, sin creerme ni una sola palabra - ¿Y tampoco tenías ni idea ayer? No me digas que ahora dejas que Sasuke sea el que haga la lista de invitados a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Hinata.

- Vale, puede que ayer fuera yo la que invitara a la cena – concedió a regañadientes. Abrí los ojos sorprendida porque hubiera cedido tan pronto y dispuesta a recitarle todos los sinónimos de "amiga traidora", pero ella me interrumpió – Pero en mi defensa no sabía que Karin era la famosa ex de Sasuke. Solo sabía que era una compañera del hospital y la principal culpable de que durante el tiempo que estuviste en Konoha, Sasuke no se hubiera recluido en el ático. Tan solo quería agradecerle la ayuda.

- Yo en tu lugar la creería, Sakura.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la figura de Ino apoyada contra la mesa del comedor, observando nuestro "pacífico" intercambio de opiniones con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Es alentador saber que por lo menos mis desgracias sirven como entretenimiento a alguien.

Y sí. Estaba siendo sarcástica.

- Te puedo asegurar que Hinata no sabía quién era Karin hasta que apareció ayer en la cena y yo le informé del lío en el que se había metido – explicó Ino, sin borrar esa mueca entre divertida y condescendiente.

- Bonita manera de arruinar mi vuelta triunfal – murmuré entre dientes.

Hinata mantuvo en su lugar esa expresión inocente, pero pude ver como se mordía la lengua para no soltar una réplica desafortunada.

- Oh, vamos, Sakura. Sabes de sobra que tu vuelta no tenía nada de triunfal – me recordó Ino, recobrando por un instante su tono de voz duro – Además, Hinata ya se ha impuesto su propio auto-castigo. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que todavía no ha comentado nada sobre el estúpido juego que os traéis entre manos Neji y tú?

- Pero por lo que veo tú no estás dispuesta a guardarte tus opiniones, ¿verdad?

Ino negó con la cabeza, demasiado orgullosa de sí misma.

- Por supuesto que no. A estas alturas deberías saber ya que soy la voz de la sabiduría – afirmó en un tono condescendiente. Y como si su ego no fuera ya lo suficientemente grande, Hinata la secundó agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo fervientemente - ¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo Neji y tú, jugando a las parejitas? No sé cómo sería vuestra relación en el pasado, pero aparte de que es obvio que entre vosotros dos no hay química, se te ven las intenciones, Sakura.

- ¿Y cuáles son exactamente mis intenciones?

- Lo estás haciendo para darle celos a Sasuke – intervino Hinata, como si mi fachada fuera transparente y todo el mundo, incluido Sasuke, se hubiera dado cuenta ya de mis verdaderos motivos.

- Muy bien, señoritas sabelotodo. Me alegra que estéis en poder de la verdad absoluta, pero mientras mi plan siga funcionando con Sasuke, no quiero que lo arruinéis todo abriendo la boca, ¿entendido? – Siseé – Mientras él siga jugando con Karin, yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme con el papel de la ex solterona.

Taladré a Ino con la mirada, como desafiándola a que objetara algo, pero ella tan solo cruzó las brazos aún con más fuerza y asintió con la cabeza una única vez. En cuanto fijé mis ojos en Hinata, para confirmar también su silencio, me encontré con su mirada nerviosa y con que se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Al instante, me di cuenta de que algo iba muy mal.

Hinata tan solo se arriesgaba a estropear su perfecta manicura en dos ocasiones: cuando su madre venía de visita a Washington y cuando tenía una noticia muy gorda entre manos.

Había abierto ya la boca para preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, pero fue entonces cuando reparé en el objeto que adornaba su mano derecho. No podía ser… eso no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

- ¡Hinata! – Exclamé - ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

La expresión culpable que se adueñó del rostro de mi amiga confirmó todas mis sospechas. Ino nos miró con curiosidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules siguieron la dirección que marcaba mi mirada, el entendimiento brilló en su rostro. Frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Hinata para examinar el objeto más de cerca.

- Hinata, ¿esto es un anillo de compromiso?

Hinata retiró su mano y la escondió detrás de su espalda, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero sin atreverse a fijar sus ojos en ninguna de nosotras dos.

- Hmm… sí, bueno… el otro día Naruto… - comenzó a balbucear – No os había comentado nada porque se suponía que era una especie de sorpresa… lo íbamos a anunciar hoy en la comida…

- ¿Os casáis? – pregunté en un tono una octava más alta de lo normal, sin poder dar crédito a lo que Hinata nos acababa de confesar.

- Sssshh – me ordenó Hinata, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor de manera paranoica – Se supone que no deberíais saber nada. Naruto quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que cuando os lo anunciemos después de la comida, más os vale fingir que no sabíais nada.

Abrí la boca y la cerré unas cuantas veces, pero no conseguí articular palabra alguna. ¿De dónde había salido esa repentina fiebre por el matrimonio? Primero Itachi, luego Sasuke y ahora Naruto. ¿Los hombres también tenían reloj biológico o qué?

- Pero, ¿os casáis? ¿De verdad?

A mi derecha, Ino bufó con impaciencia.

- Sakura, aunque no te lo creas, a veces la gente compra anillos de compromiso cuando quiere proponerle matrimonio a su pareja. Otra cosa completamente diferente es que la otra parte acepte.

Ignoré deliberadamente la pulla nada disimulada de Ino, y continué con mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Dos semanas – murmuró Hinata.

- ¿Dos semanas? – exclamé, elevando el tono de voz de nuevo sin ser consciente de ello.

- ¡Sakura! Baja la voz – siseó Hinata – Sí, dos semanas. Naruto quería hacerlo ya y quince días es el tiempo que necesito para organizar algo decente.

Algo decente. En el lenguaje de Hinata, aquello quería decir "el mayor evento social del otoño en Washington". Y tan solo necesitaba quince días para organizar un bodorrio en toda regla.

Le eché un vistazo a Ino, que observaba a Hinata de nuevo con aquella sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¿Tú sabías algo? – pregunté, suspicaz.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Te lo veías venir?

- Por supuesto que sí – aseguró, como si la duda le ofendiera. Se volvió hacia Hinata para preguntar - ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo? Con la proposición fallida tan reciente, – recordó, dirigiéndome una sonrisilla sarcástica que opté por ignorar – estos dos jugando al gato y al ratón, y sus ex revoloteando por aquí…

Hinata tan solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Dicen que de una boda siempre sale otra boda.

Bufé al escuchar su respuesta, sin creerme todavía que después de haber visto a Karin besando a Sasuke la noche anterior, mi vida pudiera ir a peor.

Pero sí. Porque si el hecho de haber rechazado casarme con el hombre de mi vida, haber huido durante cuatro meses y haber vuelto para aceptar su petición y encontrármelo intercambiando saliva con su perfecta ex fuera poco, alguien por ahí arriba que me odiaba demasiado había decidido añadir a la peligrosa mezcla la inminente boda de mi mejor amiga.

¿En qué punto exacto perdí el control de mis actos y mi vida se convirtió en una terrorífica montaña rusa?

* * * * * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

- ¿Tanto me odiáis los dos como para querer robarme mis maravillosas ideas y quedaros con todo el prestigio?

Itachi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, por lo visto ajeno al hecho de que su enorme masa muscular requería que se moviera con mucho más cuidado. Sobre todo cuando había personas, con huesos susceptibles de romperse, a su alrededor. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y comprobé que, efectivamente, el salón estaba vacío; Neji había convencido a mi hermano para que le dejara dar una vuelta en su enorme Jeep y las chicas se habían llevado a Karin a la habitación de Hinata para enseñarle su vestidor, tal y como habían prometido.

O en este caso, sería mejor utilizar la palabra amenazado. ¿Sakura y Karin encerradas en menos de tres metros cuadrados? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al imaginar la multitud de escenarios terribles en los que podría acabar aquella tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Itachi? – preguntó Naruto a mi izquierda.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? – Quiso saber mi hermano, alzando las cejas de manera exagerada – El anillo, tío. El anillo. Ese pedazo de pedrusco que le has regalado a Hinata. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de pedirle matrimonio a mi Ino, ¿y qué me encuentro? Que mi hermano se me adelanta y me roba la idea, y que meses después tú haces lo mismo.

Oh, sí. El anillo. El anuncio. La boda de Naruto y Hinata. Cerré los ojos brevemente, todavía confuso y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirme ante la inesperada noticia. No es que no me alegrara por ellos dos, pero… bueno, el tema del matrimonio todavía era un asunto delicado para mí.

Y dudaba mucho que mientras Sakura continuara revoloteando alrededor mío con Neji, dejara de serlo en un futuro cercano. Y por futuro cercano se entiende las escasas dos semanas que quedaban para que mis dos amigos juraran pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. ¿A quién se le ocurre anunciar una boda con tan poca antelación?

- Itachi, hermano, la idea se te pasó por la cabeza una sola vez. Y nunca tuviste el valor necesario para ponerla en práctica – le recordé - ¿Ahora para proponerle matrimonio a tu chica resulta que hay que pagarte derechos de autor?

Itachi había abierto la boca para replicar, seguramente con la intención de asegurarse de que su hombría y su valor no quedaran puestos en duda por mi comentario, pero Naruto le interrumpió.

- ¿Te molesta que queramos hacerlo tan pronto después de lo que pasó con Sakura? – dijo, con una leve nota de preocupación – Ya sé que ahora mismo la situación es algo delicada, pero puede que en mi empresa me den el traslado y tenga que pasar una temporada fuera de Washington y alejado de Hinata… creo que ahora es el momento perfecto.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Lo entiendo, de verdad – le aseguré, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Te vas a llevar a Karin como tu pareja a la boda? – metió baza Itachi, exagerando su tono burlón.

Rodé los ojos, decidiendo que ignorar su pregunta sería el mejor castigo. Pero Itachi, siendo Itachi, no se dio por vencido.

- En serio, Sasukito. ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos? – Inquirió mi hermano con genuina curiosidad – No solo me lo pregunto yo, Naruto dice que no es lo suficientemente entrometido como para preguntar, pero sé que él también se muere de curiosidad.

- Yo no necesito preguntar. Sé que lo hace para darle celos a Sakura – aseguró Naruto con rotundidad.

Le miré sin poder disimular mi sorpresa. Tras unos cuantos meses disfrutando de la más absoluta privacidad, los poderes paranormales de Naruto que utilizaba siempre que quería averiguar lo que se escondía tras mis mentiras, habían vuelto a aparecer.

Eso, o yo era demasiado transparente.

- ¿Para dar celos a Sakura? ¡Pero eso es absurdo! – Exclamó Itachi - ¿Por qué querrías darle celos a Sakura?

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Sakura ha regresado después de cuatro meses acompañada por su ex – novio. ¿Alguna idea de qué puede significar eso? – ironicé.

Para mi sorpresa, Itachi estalló en incontrolables carcajadas.

- ¿Crees que Neji y Sakura están _juntos_? – logró articular cuando por fin fue capaz de controlar su risa.

Arrugué la frente, sin comprender qué encontraba de divertido en todo este asunto. Obviamente, Itachi no estaba al corriente de la escenita de la noche anterior en la discoteca. Y no iba a ser yo el que le sacara de su ignorancia, admitiendo haber visto a Sakura besándose con su ex enfrente de mis propias narices.

Demasiado humillante.

- No lo creo, lo sé – sentencié – Me apostaría mi coche a que están juntos.

Horas después, sentado en ese mismo coche que había estado dispuesto a apostar y de camino al apartamento de Karin, deseé con todas mis fuerzas haberme equivocado.

Aparqué el Volvo justo delante de la puerta de su portal y esperé a que saliera del coche, mirando al frente y sin la menor intención de prolongar la situación más de lo necesario con una charla vacía. Lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era regresar al ático y planear la táctica perfecta para hacer que Neji volviera a su casa y no apareciera por aquí nunca más.

Pero Karin, aficionada siempre a llevarme la contraria, parecía tener otra idea completamente distinta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – murmuró desde el asiento del pasajero, y por lo visto sin la más mínima intención de salir todavía del coche.

Asentí brevemente con la cabeza, con la mirada aún fija en el otro lado de la calle. Escuché el crujido del cuero mientras ella se removía en el asiento. De reojo, comprobé que se había sentado de manera que su cuerpo quedaba mucho más cerca del mío, y lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de sus manos agarrando mi barbilla para encararla y de la peligrosa proximidad de su boca. Giré la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar el desastre, y finalmente sus labios acabaron haciendo contacto con mi mejilla.

Karin suspiró contra mi piel antes de apartarse y devolverme mi ansiado espacio personal.

- Sasuke, ya sé que estás confuso con el regreso de Sakura y todo eso… pero realmente me estás enviando señales mezcladas. Un día me besas, al día siguiente me llevas a comer con tus amigos y ahora parece que no quieras saber nada de mí… ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Volvemos a estar juntos o no?

Resistí las ganas de aclararle que yo no la había besado, sino que había sido ella la que se había lanzado sin invitación previa. Pero aunque odiara admitirlo, Karin tenía razón. Mi comportamiento no estaba siendo el más adecuado, y le debía una explicación. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y solo entonces, esperar a que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme.

Pero justo cuando había abierto la boca para ofrecerle una explicación decente, mi teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué para ver que mi hermano me acababa de enviar un mensaje. Una foto de Sakura entrando en su apartamento acompañada de Neji, más unas cuantas palabras de Itachi, fue todo lo que me encontré al abrir el mensaje.

_Me alegro de no haberme apostado el Jeep porque tenías razón. Aquí tienes la prueba de que Sakura y Neji están juntos._

La prueba.

La prueba de que Neji iba a pasar la noche con Sakura. En su apartamento. Haciendo no-me-quiero-imaginar-qué.

La prueba de que ahora, más que nunca, debía continuar con el juego.

Tomé aire, deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta y que todas mis jugadas y mis decisiones no acabaran al final explotándome en las manos.

- Tienes razón, Karin. Y lo siento – suspiré, girando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Creo que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad.

***********

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Sé lo que piensan u.u**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	6. Intrusismo laboral

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

.

CAPÍTULO 6. INTRUSISMO LABORAL

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Durante los días siguientes al inesperado anuncio de su boda, el apartamento de Naruto y Hinata se convirtió en la perfecta base de operaciones. Ya que Hinata contaba con tan sólo quince días para organizar el bodorrio del año, decidió captar toda la ayuda posible. Lo cual, en palabras de Itachi, significaba que nos tocaba pringar todos los días echando una mano con los preparativos de la ceremonia.

- Estoy seguro de que encargarnos de rellenar a mano todas las invitaciones es el particular castigo que Hinata nos ha impuesto – murmuró Itachi entre dientes, después de haber sellado el sobre número 126. ¿Cuántos invitados tenía esta maldita boda? – A ti por haberte enrollado con Karin y a mí porque cree que soy cómplice del crimen, cuando lo único que he hecho es…

- Hinata me ha encargado esta tarea porque le gusta mi caligrafía, Itachi – le expliqué por enésima vez, harto de escuchar otra de sus teorías conspiratorias.

- Sí, claro – dijo mi hermano por lo bajo.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y propinarle una buena colleja; sus constantes quejas lo único que hacían era dificultar una tarea ya de por sí tediosa. Después de casi dos horas garabateando direcciones y nombres completos con sus apellidos, aún no alcanzaba a comprender como todas las tías de Hinata, las once, sin excepción, tenían nombres de pila tan anticuados y difíciles de deletrear. ¿Quién coño llamaba a su hija Kunihiko?

En lugar de descargar mi frustración sobre mi hermano, decidí concentrarme en mi tarea con la esperanza de acabar con el encargo lo antes posible. Pero para mi desgracia, Itachi, siendo Itachi, no estaba muy por la labor de hacerme la tarde más llevadera.

- En serio, Sasuke. Si hubieses logrado mantenerla bien guardada en los pantalones, es muy posible que Hinata le hubiera encargado esta tortura a otro – vaticinó Itachi – A Naruto, seguramente. Ya sabes que es un calzonazos y nunca se queja.

Deposité la pluma con la que Hinata me había obligado a escribir las direcciones sobre la mesa de la cocina, asegurándome de que la tinta no goteara sobre el montón de sobres ya cerrados y listos para enviar. Me veía en la necesidad de aclararle algunos puntos a Itachi y para ello necesitaba toda mi concentración, por lo que escribir la dirección completa de la señora Kunihiko Ikazawa tendría que esperar unos minutos.

- Itachi, por tu bien, espero no tener que repetir esto en lo que nos queda de tarde o en los días que aún nos restan siendo esclavos de Hinata y su boda – le avisé con tono contenido – Primero, en lo escasos días que llevo con Karin _nunca_ he sacado _nada_ de mis pantalones y no tengo la intención de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, ¿entendido? Y segundo, esto no es ni ninguna venganza ni ningún plan conspiratorio organizado por Hinata. De lo contrario, ¿entonces por qué Sakura no se ha llevado su parte del castigo?

Itachi tan solo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

- Las mujeres se apoyan entre ellas – explicó, como si aquello fuera la verdad más evidente del mundo. Y, probablemente, lo era.

Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a centrarme en el encargo de Hinata. Tomé de nuevo la pluma entre mis manos con cuidado, deslizándola sobre el papel perfumado que Hinata había elegido para las invitaciones. Después de tantas horas aspirando el mismo olor dulzón, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas – por no mencionar que mi concentración comenzaba ya a fallar y las letras se mezclaban unas con otras peligrosamente -, por lo que me propuse terminar lo antes posible.

Pero por lo visto, ni Itachi ni tampoco Hinata tenían como objetivo hacerme la vida más fácil, porque en cuanto bajé la cabeza hacia el montón de sobres y comencé a escribir la dirección número 128, la aguda voz de Hinata y el repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el suelo resonaron por toda la cocina.

- … así que después de pasar por la floristería podemos ir por fin a la tienda de vestidos para hacer la primera prueba. ¡La primera prueba! No sabéis lo emocionada que estoy.

Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Hinata entraba en la cocina, gesticulando con las manos exageradamente y seguida por una Ino de gesto crispado y una Sakura totalmente ausente.

- ¿Decías que Sakura no se iba a llevar su propio castigo? – murmuró Itachi por lo bajo.

Arrastrar a Sakura a la primera prueba del vestido de novia, conociendo su aversión por las compras, era mayor tortura que la que me había tocado a mí. Sonreí involuntariamente, pero la mueca se quedó congelada en mi rostro en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Sakura. Su expresión ausente se crispó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos, antes de verse obligada a apartarla murmurando por lo bajo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Al presenciar una reacción tan natural y tan típicamente Sakura, una nueva sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla, pero la borré enseguida al echarle un nuevo vistazo a la puerta y comprobar quién era la nueva invitada.

- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas pedido que os acompañe a la prueba del vestido, Hinata.

_Karin_.

Después de tres interminables días tratando de convencerme sin descanso para que le permitiera participar en los preparativos de la boda, Karin parecía haber centrado todos sus esfuerzos en una presa mucho más participativa que yo. Estaba seguro de que una mirada de cachorro abandonado y una larga retahíla de _porfavorporfavorporfavor_ habían sido suficientes para minar la voluntad de Hinata, que en cuestión de conseguir más opiniones para su prueba de vestido tampoco es que fuera demasiado férrea.

Había abierto ya la boca para preguntar cómo demonios había aparecido Karin de la nada, pero Sakura se me adelantó.

- ¿Y ésta qué hace aquí? – preguntó al aire como si Karin no se encontrara a su lado, y sin molestarse lo más mínimo por edulcorar su tono cortante.

Pude ver cómo Ino luchaba en vano por ocultar una sonrisilla divertida y Hinata se encogía ligeramente ante la que se le venía encima, pero fue Karin la encargada de responder.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Repitió airada – Por si todavía no lo sabías, yo también estoy invitada a la boda, así que tengo derecho a participar en los preparativos.

- ¿Desde cuándo invitas a extraños a tu boda, Hinata? – quiso saber Sakura, ignorando de nuevo a Karin y dirigiéndose directamente a su amiga.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que… - comenzó Hinata.

- Desde que esa extraña sale con Sasuke – interrumpió Karin.

Por primera vez desde su inesperada aparición, Sakura pareció reparar en la presencia de Karin. Le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de girar la cabeza y descargar toda la fuerza de sus ojos sobre mí, alzando una ceja en señal interrogante. Yo tan solo me limité a encogerme de hombros, echando mano de toda la indiferencia que logré aparentar.

- La invitación a mi nombre dice que puedo llevar acompañante. Y Karin es mi pareja – expliqué, queriendo dar por zanjada esa parte de la conversación lo antes posible.

- Bien. _Bien_. Si eso es lo que quieres… – murmuró Sakura tras unos instantes de silencio, rebuscando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de teclear unos cuantos números - ¿Neji? Sí, soy yo. Estoy en casa de Hinata y Naruto, así que mueve tu culo del sofá y vente para acá. Te necesitamos con los preparativos de la boda.

¿Ése era mi castigo por dejar que Karin echara una mano con la boda?

La observé con el ceño fruncido unos segundos después de que hubiera colgado, pero ella mostró total indiferencia ante mi mirada airada. Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Ino volvía a tratar de disimular una sonrisa divertida; estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario desagradable para liberar algo de mi furia, pero Itachi habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Va a venir Neji? - preguntó alzando las cejas en un gesto… ¿excitado? - ¡Estupendo! Todo el mundo aquí es un muermo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ahora incluso a mi propio hermano, el perro sarnoso le caía bien.

_Traidor_.

- ¿Qué coño pinta tu amiguito aquí?

Sakura me lanzó una mirada helada antes de responder.

- Es mi pareja – sentenció para darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina con aires dramáticos.

Así que apenas veinte minutos después, la enorme figura de _Neji_ se había desparramado sobre una de las diminutas sillas de la cocina de Hinata como si se encontrara en su propia casa. Intenté por todos los medios ignorar su presencia – si Sakura había hecho lo mismo con Karin minutos antes, ¿por qué no iba darle yo el mismo trato cortés a su _pareja_? – pero el simple hecho de tenerle a escasos centímetros de mí hacía mi sangre hervir y mis nervios ponerse de punta.

Tomé otra hoja de papel perfumado y la pluma entre mis dedos, con la esperanza de que una nueva remesa de nombres y direcciones consiguiera distraerme.

- ¿En qué se supone que tengo que ayudaros?

Mala suerte. El perro cansino tampoco estaba por la labor de hacerme la vida más fácil. Por supuesto.

- Lo cierto es que Hinata tampoco nos ha dejado ocuparnos de demasiadas cosas por miedo a que metamos la pata – admitió Naruto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, mientras mi hermano murmuraba "calzonazos" por lo bajo.

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo – musitó, antes de girar la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa condescendiente plantada en su cara – Sólo deja que os encarguéis de rellenar sus invitaciones en papel perfumado, ¿verdad?

Sentí la sangre palpitar en mis venas con más fuerza de la necesaria y Naruto, siempre consciente de las emociones de los demás, puso una mano sobre mi hombro en un intento por tranquilizarme. Itachi, sin embargo, pareció indiferente a la provocación de Neji.

- Oh, no. Los trabajos delicados son sólo para Sasuke – aclaró en tono burlón.

_Gracias, hermanito, por asegurarte siempre de dejarme en ridículo ante mis enemigos mortales._

Al escuchar la explicación de Itachi, Neji estalló en carcajadas sin disimulo alguno.

- Entonces se supone que mientras las mujeres se ocupan de los asuntos importantes, ¿nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí de brazos cruzados? – quiso saber.

- Bueno, se supone que deberíamos encargarnos de conseguir un coche antiguo en el que Hinata debería llegar a la iglesia – explicó Naruto – Pero con tan solo diez días de antelación es prácticamente imposible encontrar algo decente.

- Oh, bueno. Eso no es ningún problema – aseguró Neji; resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar, _¿de verdad? _¿Ahora además del nuevo amigo de Sakura, también era nuestro salvador? – Un amigo mío es dueño de un taller aquí en Washington y su padre aún conserva un Mercedes antiguo en muy buen estado. Estoy seguro de que nos puede echar una mano.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad? – Neji asintió - ¿Podríamos ir a echarle un vistazo?

Neji asintió una vez más, por lo que rápidamente Naruto e Itachi se levantaron y salieron de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal. Por su parte, Neji se hizo el remolón mientras se ponía la cazadora, con la intención de quedarse a solas conmigo en la cocina unos instantes.

Abrí la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ir a la boda, _Neji_? – Inquirí, imprimiéndole una nota burlona a mi voz al pronunciar la abreviación de su nombre – Todo el peloteo que estás haciendo no te va a conseguir una invitación.

Neji rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y esbozando esa sonrisilla condescendiente que me ponía de los nervios.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes llevar a tu amiguita como acompañante y que Sakura no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Cumpliendo con su advertencia, y al igual que ocurría con Karin, Neji pareció convertirse en una constante en nuestra vida durante los siguientes días. Y a pesar de que, por alguna extraña razón que mi limitada mente aún no llegaba a comprender, a mi hermano Neji le caía bien, pude comprobar que la invariable presencia día sí y día también de Neji y Karin estaba comenzando a irritarle.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber con seguridad cuál era la causa de su agitación. Desde nuestros primeros años en la universidad, nuestro grupo constaba de seis personas. No es que fuéramos exclusivistas o unos snobs repelentes que no aceptaban a nadie más en su círculo, pero determinadas actividades estaban reservadas únicamente para nosotros y existía un gran grado de complicidad que solo habíamos logrado alcanzar entre los seis. Discutíamos entre los seis, nos reconciliábamos entre los seis y, por supuesto, preparábamos bodas entre los seis.

Así que cuando dos personas ajenas al grupo aparecieron de la nada para participar en las actividades que habían estado siempre reservadas para nosotros seis, Itachi comenzó a soltar extraños discursos sinsentido sobre el intrusismo y la necesidad de defender nuestras tradiciones. Lo que, traducido al lenguaje común del resto de la humanidad, significaba que comenzaba a ver invadido su propio territorio.

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó el jueves, cuando a Ino y a Itachi les tocaba organizar nuestra tradicional cena mensual. Mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor, obedeciendo estrictas órdenes de Ino y preparando la mesa para la cena. Mientras colocaba los platos alrededor de la mesa, Itachi soltó un bufido frustrado que me obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia él y dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

- ¿No lo ves, Sasuke? – preguntó, señalando la mesa como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas existenciales residiera en ese pedazo de madera comprada en el Ikea – Esta mesa está diseñada para seis sillas, ni una más, ni una menos. Intentar colocar dos más a su alrededor es como… como ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Rompes la energía y el equilibrio, ¿comprendes?

Observé durante unos segundos la expresión airada de mi hermano, dudando seriamente sobre su salud mental. Demasiado estrés para una mente tan débil.

- Sé que nunca has sido demasiado bueno con las metáforas, pero supongo que la mesa representa nuestro grupo, y con las dos sillas que sobran te refieres a Neji y a Karin, ¿verdad?

Itachi asintió, escaneando con la mirada una vez más las ocho sillas apiñadas alrededor de su mesa y con la misma mueca frustrada reflejada en su rostro.

- No tengo nada en contra de tu novia y mucho menos de Neji, pero, ¿cuándo coño vais a dejar Sakura y tú de hacer el gilipollas? No me gusta el intrusismo y quiero que esto vuelva a ser como antes, pronto a ser posible – dijo Itachi, entonando sus palabras de modo que sonaran más a orden que a petición – Y por pronto quiero decir esta noche.

- Itachi – suspiré, tratando de no dejarme llevar por la desesperación – Ya sé que todo era estupendo antes de que las cosas entre Sakura y yo se fueran a la mierda, pero la gente cambia, ¿sabes? Y los grupos de amigos también.

- Sí, pero no el nuestro – insistió con cabezonería – El nuestro era perfecto tal y como estaba. Naruto es el tío sensible y calzonazos, Hinata la duende hiperactiva, Sakura la patosa adorable, tú el melodramático sin remedio, Ino la voz de la conciencia, y yo el fortachón maravilloso al que todo el mundo adora. ¿No te das cuenta de que no necesitamos nada más? No queremos ni pelirrojas despampanantes ni más musculosos, gracias.

Me pasé una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación. ¿Cuándo comprendería Itachi que esto era la vida real y no una serie de televisión? ¿Que las personas son complejas y cambian, por lo que no les puedes asignar un rol con el que deben quedarse toda la vida?

- Itachi, por tu bien deberías aceptar cuanto antes que Sakura y yo ya _no_ estamos juntos.

Itachi me observó durante unos instantes con gesto sombrío.

- Y por tu bien, hermanito, deberías aceptar cuanto antes que Sakura y tú estáis hechos para estar juntos – aconsejó mi hermano, dándose la vuelta para irse - Cuando alguien ahí arriba se apiade de ti y te ilumine con esa verdad vital, pídeme ayuda para arreglar el lío en el que estás metido.

* * * * * *

**Sakura Haruno**

- … así que me encargué de dejarle bien claro que si su amiga la rubia podía ir a la boda, yo también.

Miré a Neji, tratando en vano de contener las carcajadas histéricas que pugnaban por salir. En cualquier otra situación hubiera dado rienda suelta a mis instintos, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos sentados a la mesa y que el objetivo de nuestras críticas estaba tan solo dos sillas más allá, reírme abiertamente de las pullas que Neji le tiraba a Sasuke sin disimulo alguno no me parecía de lo más sensato.

A mi derecha, Ino no pareció compartir mi idea sobre la prudencia y el sentido común, ya que estalló en carcajadas sin la más mínima vergüenza.

- Le está bien empleado – afirmó entre risas – Por ser tan cerrado de mente y melodramático. ¿Crees que podrías hacer lo mismo con Sakura? Me parece que ella también se ha quedado con grandes dosis de estupidez y necesita que alguien le deje las cosas claras.

Puse los ojos en blanco en cuanto Ino y Neji se echaron a reír al unísono.

- Me voy a la cocina a por el postre – anuncié, levantándome de la mesa – Os dejo a solas para que me podáis criticar a gusto.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Itachi, levantándose él también.

- ¡No necesitamos que nos dejes a solas para criticarte! – exclamó Ino mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Las carcajadas de Neji aumentaron de intensidad. _Maldito traidor_ - ¡Podemos hacerlo contigo delante!

Abrí la puerta de la cocina, respirando aliviada en cuanto las ruidosas carcajadas de aquellos dos conspiradores se apagaron. Abrí la nevera y saqué la enorme fuente de natillas que había preparado Hinata justo en el momento en el que Itachi apareció a mis espaldas.

- ¿Cuándo vas a arreglar las cosas con Sasuke?

Me di la vuelta lentamente. En mi cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma una ligera sospecha sobre lo que Itachi pretendía al pillarme a solas en la cocina.

- Vaya, Itachi. La sutileza no es precisamente lo tuyo, ¿eh?

- No, siempre voy directo al grano. Deberías preguntárselo a Ino – aconsejó, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de asco.

- Argh. Demasiada información, gracias.

Me di la vuelta hacia la encimera de la cocina con la intención de servir las natillas en los cuencos, pero Itachi decidió sacar toda la artillería pesada para llamar mi atención.

- He hablado con Sasuke.

Me gustaría poder decir que reaccioné con indiferencia, que lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en esos momentos ya no era de mi incumbencia… pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para recibir la más mínima información sobre lo que pensaba Sasuke. Aunque eso significara suplicar a Itachi.

Hora de arrastrarse a cambio de información.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunté, dejando a un lado toda la dignidad.

- Está intentando comportarse como el adulto sensato que nunca fue – explicó Itachi de manera críptica. Alcé las cejas, indicándole que continuara – Quiere que aceptemos todos que tanto tú como él habéis pasado página. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pasar página. Puff… como si eso fuera posible. Quiero decir… ¡sois Sasuke y Sakura! Hasta un cegato como él debería poder ver lo evidente

¿Pasar página? ¿Eso era lo que habíamos hecho? No me encontraba en el lugar de Sasuke, pero desde luego que el jueguecito de darle celos con Neji a la más mínima oportunidad no entraba precisamente en mi definición de _pasar página_.

- Oh. Bueno, puede que… puede que tenga razón – mentí. _¿Pasar página?_ ¿En qué coño estaba pensando Sasuke? Aquí nadie había pasado página.

Itachi me miró incrédulo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sakura! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Confiaba en que tú tuvieras más sentido común que él, pero cada vez está más claro por qué estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

El rostro de Itachi adoptó un semblante serio mientras me tomaba por los hombros y se agachaba para quedar a mi altura.

- Sakura, necesitas ayuda profesional para arreglar de una vez el lío que habéis organizado.

- ¿Por ayuda profesional quieres decir que os necesito a ti y a tus maravillosos-y-oh-qué-ingeniosos-planes?

- Por supuesto – respondió Itachi, esbozando una contagiosa sonrisa.

Resistí a duras penas el impulso de devolverle la mueca sonriente.

- Itachi, agradezco tu ayuda, pero de momento creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, ¿de acuerdo? – le pedí en mi tono más suplicante.

- Está bien – cedió él después de unos segundos de reflexión – Pero recuerda una cosa, Sakura: no me gusta el intrusismo.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar sus últimas palabras. El discursito sobre el intrusismo otra vez no, por favor.

Definitivamente, hacer nuevos amigos le estaba causando demasiado estrés.

* * * * * *

- Itachi, ¿dónde dices que está ese álbum?

- Encima del armario, justo al lado de las cajas de cartón llenas de adornos de Navidad – indicó la voz de Itachi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Resoplé una vez más, en un intento frustrado por hacer que el aire llegara a mis pulmones con facilidad. ¿Cómo había acabado buscando un álbum perdido de fotos que Itachi se había empeñado en volver a ver por enésima vez, cuando debería estar en el comedor tomando mi café y disfrutando de las pullas no disimuladas que Neji le tiraba a Sasuke? No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo Itachi sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba el dichoso álbum si normalmente no era ni siquiera capaz de encontrar sus llaves cada vez que salía de su casa? Seguía sin tener ni idea.

Me puse de puntillas sobre la silla que había colocado para lograr alcanzar la parte alta del armario, estirándome lo máximo posible. Tanteé con las manos sobre la superficie, en busca a algo que se asemejara a un álbum de fotos, pero no encontré nada.

- ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte! – exclamé frustrada.

- ¡Sigue buscando, Sakura! Estoy seguro de que está ahí.

_Sigue buscando_. Muy fácil decirlo cuando mides casi dos metros y alcanzas la parte alta del armario casi sin esfuerzo. ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí, a punto de caerme de bruces al suelo y romperme un par de huesos en el proceso, en lugar de Itachi?

Tanteé una vez más a ciegas con las manos, de nuevo sin encontrar nada. Lancé un pequeño grito de frustración justo en el momento en el que escuché el crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¡Itachi! Itachi capullo, te juro que como por tu culpa…

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta en cuanto me di la vuelta y descubrí la identidad del nuevo visitante.

- No eres Itachi – musité de forma innecesaria.

- No soy Itachi – confirmó Sasuke.

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, limitándome a observar la figura de Sasuke bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación. Él me devolvió la mirada, con la misma expresión indescifrable que últimamente adoptaba siempre que nos encontrábamos reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Itachi me ha pedido que busque el viejo bate de béisbol que le regaló Naruto hace unos años. Por lo visto está encima de ese armario – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el armario donde hasta hacía unos segundos yo estaba buscando un perdido álbum de fotos – Al lado de las cajas con adornos de Navidad – añadió.

No me hizo falta sumar dos más dos para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Me bajé con cuidado de la silla sobre la que estaba encaramada y cubrí el espacio que me separaba de la puerta de la habitación. Tras poner una mano sobre el picaporte, comprobé que mis sospechas eran ciertas: Itachi había conseguido encerrarnos para que solucionáramos lo que él llamaba nuestras "diferencias reconciliables".

Me di la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerrando los ojos.

- Es una encerrona. La puerta está cerrada.

- ¿Una encerrona? – repitió Sasuke.

- Itachi – suspiré, como si su nombre debiera aclararlo todo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada suspicaz de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué debería creerme que todo esto es culpa de Itachi? – Preguntó Sasuke, entornando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva - ¿Quién dice que no has sido tú la culpable?

- ¿Y por qué debería querer yo encerrarme en una habitación _contigo_? – Contraataqué, sin lograr disimular el tonillo histérico de mi voz provocado por sus acusaciones - ¿Un lunático cuya principal afición es pensar lo peor sobre mí? ¿Y por qué… por qué no nos calmamos todos?

Lancé un suspiro frustrado, tratando de retomar el rumbo de la situación que, en escasos segundos, se había salido de control por completo. Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces. Sentí el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Sasuke en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, y cuando por fin pude controlar mi respiración y toda la frustración que corría libremente por mis venas, me vi capaz de levantar la cabeza y encararle.

- Yo estoy tranquilo – afirmó tajante.

_Sí, claro_. Su gesto crispado, su ceño fruncido y su voz contenida eran la pura imagen de la _serenidad_.

- Bien. Porque yo también estoy tranquila.

Sasuke suspiró, apartando sus ojos de mí y clavándolos sobre la pared. Le observé en silencio, repasando con la mirada el contorno de su perfil, hasta que le oí tomar aire para hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió en un susurro.

Asentí y Sasuke captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero aún así continuó mirando al frente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella noche?

Bien. Así que por lo visto habíamos dejado atrás la fase de los insultos, los comportamientos estúpidos y la cabezonería, y habíamos llegado ya a la de la sinceridad y las conversaciones maduras. _Estupendo_. Tenía una ligera idea sobre en cuál de las dos fases me iba a manejar mejor, y desde luego no era en la que implicaba un alto grado de madurez.

_Vamos, Sakura. Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida._

- Tenía miedo – confesé, con la vana esperanza de que mi sinceridad me fuera a ahorrar multitud de explicaciones rebuscadas que seguramente Sasuke no estaría dispuesto a escuchar.

Sasuke exhaló lentamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y revolviéndolo nerviosamente. Cuando giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la intensidad de su mirada me explicó perfectamente y sin palabras el daño que le había hecho, y le seguía haciendo, con mi reacción y mis estúpidas decisiones.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – presionó, sin elevar lo más mínimo la voz – Sakura, podríamos haber solucionado juntos cualquier problema. ¿Por qué elegiste huir de mí?

- Soy cobarde, Sasuke. No quería estropear la única cosa perfecta que había en mi vida, aunque está claro que eso es precisamente lo que acabé haciendo – murmuré, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa – Pero ahora todo eso no importa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke me miró entre interrogante y confuso.

- Quiero decir que ahora tú estás con Karin y yo… bueno, supongo que es demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar nada.

_Por favor, por favor. Dime que no es demasiado tarde._

Sasuke me observó sin decir nada durante unos interminables segundos, antes de romper el contacto directo con mis ojos y fijar su mirada en algún punto lejano por encima de mi hombro.

- Hay muchas cosas que he echado de menos.

El murmullo fue tan bajo que por un momento me pareció haberme imaginado las palabras de Sasuke. Pero cuando él volvió a descargar toda la fuerza de sus ojos sobre mí, me di cuenta de que se avecinaba un momento importante que debía manejar con delicadeza si no quería fastidiar todavía más las cosas entre nosotros.

Asentí suavemente, indicándole que continuara.

- He echado de menos el olor al café que preparabas todas las mañanas, ya sabes que soy un auténtico inútil con la cafetera – confesó, dejando escapar esa risa ronca y profunda que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo – He echado de menos llegar a casa después de un día duro en el hospital y encontrarte en el sofá, rodeada por un montón de hojas y frustrada porque te habían encargado revisar una novela que resultaba ser un tostón. He echado de menos despertarme contigo a mi lado pero sobre todo, _sobre todo _– murmuró, bajando la vista hacia mi boca – he echado de menos el sabor de tus labios.

Exhalé un suspiro tembloroso al escuchar su confesión. La primera conversación madura y sincera que habíamos mantenido en más de cuatro meses. Si aquello no era una señal divina de que debíamos arreglar las cosas justo en ese momento…

En un movimiento que hubiera pasado casi desapercibido de no ser por el hecho de que no podía apartar los ojos de él, Sasuke se acercó unos centímetros a mí, con la mirada fluctuando entre mis ojos y mis labios.

_Hazlo. Hazlo y todo el juego se acabó. Karin, Neji, los malentendidos y la falta de comunicación… todo se acabó._

Sasuke se acercó unos centímetros más, cubriendo casi por completo la distancia que nos separaba. En cuanto sentí de nuevo la cálida sensación de su respiración sobre mi piel y la cercanía de su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo inevitable. Me dejé embriagar por su perfume familiar, ese que tan solo se podía apreciar con todo detalle en las distancias más íntimas, y permití que mis nervios vibraran con excitación ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero a estas alturas, debería saber ya que mi vida suele irse al traste en los momentos más perfectos.

Como Sasuke cuando me propuso matrimonio.

O como en este instante, cuando en el momento justo en el que debería haber sentido de nuevo el tacto de los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, una voz al otro lado de la puerta rompió la atmósfera íntima.

- ¡Sasuke!

_Karin._

La interrupción pareció sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba. Abrí los ojos repentinamente, encontrándome con la mirada confusa de Sasuke. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, y sin decir ni una palabra o al menos girarme una vez más para contemplar la expresión de Sasuke, salí de la habitación casi corriendo.

Porque aunque por un momento lo hubiera olvidado, Sasuke y yo continuábamos metidos en un buen lío de malentendidos en el que aún faltaban muchas explicaciones por dar. Y sobre todo, él estaba en una relación con Karin.

Mientras eso no cambiara, estaba segura de que andar besándose a escondidas, mientras su novia se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, no era la mejor solución.

***********

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


End file.
